Un autre monde
by Bostaf37
Summary: Quel est le résultat lorsque l'on met deux fans de Naruto dans le monde des personnages du livres? même question lorsqu'une fille au caractère bien trempé ne supportant ni Sakura ni Sasuke les rencontre.
1. Prologue

Je m'appelle Lucie Leung.

Lucie comme…Lucie (ça vous aide beaucoup !) et Leung comme Tony Leung. Quoi ? Vous ne le connaissez pas ? C'est un chanteur-acteur asiatique qui cartonne en Chine. Le rapport entre mon nom et le sien ? Aucun. C'est juste une coïncidence. Mon nom chinois traduit en vietnamien donne Leung. Ah oui ! J'ai oublié de préciser que je suis aussi asiatique, chinoise pour être plus précise.

Que dire d'autre ? J'ai 13 ans et je suis en quatrième. Le reste, j'ai trop la flemme de l'écrire, alors vous le découvrirez vous-même !

Mon réveil sonne. Je hais mon réveil ! Qui a eu la faaaaaabuleuse idée d'inventer le réveil ?

Boum !

J'éteins mon réveil, c'est tout, faut pas s'affoler. Je le tape histoire de me venger.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je suis enfin prête à aller au collège. Comble de l'abomination, je découvre que je commence avec les maths, matière la plus ennuyeuse qui soit !

Comme d'habitude, une fois mon arrière-train posé sur ma foutue chaise toute dure, je dors. Pas au sens littéral du terme, non, je fais les exercices mais je ne parle pas, je ne pense pas, j'agis comme un robot.

Mon voisin me donne un coup de coude. C'est Kévin, mon meilleur ami. On se connaît depuis la deuxième section de maternelle, mais j'ai trop la flemme pour compter le nombre d'année depuis lesquelles il me réveille à la fin des cours pour me dire de bouger.

Oh, j'ai mis deux fois « depuis » dans la même phrase ! Toute manière, je ne vais rien changer. Je dois vous préciser pourquoi ? Je crois que vous savez déjà que je suis l'une des filles les plus flemmarde au monde. La seule raison pour laquelle je ne mets pas d'abréviation quand j'écris sur un ordinateur, c'est que les traits rouges partout, je trouve ça moche.

Bref, ensuite, nous avons cours d'histoire. Horreur. Avec cette professeure, je ne peux jamais dormir : elle m'interroge tout le temps parce qu'elle m'aime bien.

Conclusion : ne jamais être la chouchoute d'un prof, parce que sinon c'est trop fatigant !

Petit sourire sur les lèvres de Kévin qui pense visiblement à ce que je pense.

Après une heure où j'ai été obligée de ne pas dormir, c'est la pause. Je me traîne lamentable vers un banc où je peux « siester ».

Le blond qui me sert de réveil entre les cours est en train de fouiller dans mon sac. Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche ? Il ne sait pas que c'est encore plus fatigant de marcher quand quelqu'un fouille dans votre sac ?

- Je le sais très bien, Lulu. Le seul problème c'est que je n'ai pas fait mes exercices de français et que j'ai besoin des tiens pour les recopier.

Aucune réponse de ma part. Il sait très bien qu'il peut le faire, ça ne me gênera pas avec lui. Part contre…

- Je sais, j'aurais pu m'arrêter à « pas fait mes exercices de français », parce que si je prends les tiens ce n'est pas pour faire un feu de joie avec.

Quoique… ça serait marrant !

- Mais les surveillant nous choperaient tout de suite et on serait exclus.

Ça en devient effrayant ! Ce garçon lit dans mes pensées aussi bien que je flemmarde dans les règles de l'art.

Je crois qu'il y a un tremblement de terre.

Ou alors, c'est Claire, une autre amie, qui essaie de me réveiller.

C'est drôle, seuls mon réveil et Kév parviennent à me sortir des bras de Morphée.

-Lucie !

Ah ! C'est lui ( Kévin ! Pas le réveil !). Tiens, à l'entendre, on dirait qu'il panique.

Sauf que Kévin ne panique jamais. Même pas lorsque le reste de la classe est partie sans nous et nous a laissés au musée, lors d'une visite.

J'ouvre un œil et tente le même exploit avec le second.

Effectivement, le blondinet ( façon de parler, il fait 20 centimètres de plus que moi) panique. J'en déduis donc que nous sommes assis devant un volcan en train d' « éruptioner ».

Et que ce volcan se trouve dans une clairière, d'après ce que je vois…

- ça doit être un rêve

Sur ce, je ferme les yeux.

- Lucie, c'est tout sauf un cauchemar, me dit Kévin en me secouant.

- T'as raison ! Rêver que tu me réveille, c'est pas un rêve, _It's a nightmare!_

- Là, c'est toi qui me forces à employer la force.

- Oh ! T'as mis deux fois le mot « force » dans ta phrase !

- Mais je m'en fous, qu'il me réplique, au bord de l'hystérie. Bon, j'inspire, j'expire, et je me calme ! Lucie, ça va peut-être te faire mal, mais il faut que tu le saches. Tu as un ongle cassé !

- Kiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Paniquée, j'observe attentivement les ongles de ma main droite : ouf ! Ils sont tous intacts, impeccablement limés, mais surtout, intacts !

Là, je suis véritablement réveillée ! Je foudroie le coupable de mes magnifiques yeux couleur boue !

Vous vous dites sûrement « mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est superficielle ! » Sauf que je suis guitariste classique. Et que sans mes ongles, le son est plat, miteux, foutu. Sans ongles, je meurs.

- Gneu ?

Un petit détail que je n'avais pas remarqué auparavant, trop occupée à dormir et à inspecter mes ongles : nous ne sommes plus dans la cour du collège.

Là, il y a un problème. Oui, parce que maintenant, à la place des élèves, il y a des arbres. Pas que je m'en plaigne ! Non, non, les arbres sont mille fois mieux que les élèves. Le seul truc qui me gène vraiment, c'est la falaise au bord de laquelle nous sommes.

Le fait qu'il y ait une falaise en soi ne me gène pas. Par contre, le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de falaise à Lognes, me dérange plus.

Je suppose que c'est pour ça que Kévin paniquait.

-ôOh ?

Il y a un kunaï sous ma gorge. Comme je ne me balade pas avec ça sous la gorge, je pense que quelqu'un me menace.

Je tourne la tête : une main gantée, jolie d'ailleurs, qui tient le kunaï. Je remonte un peu plus loin et découvre que la main fait partie d'un membre supérieur droit. Et que ce membre supérieur est rattaché à une épaule qui appartient à Ah !

Je suis en train de rêver ! C'est la seule explication logique.

Parce que l'épaule appartient à Kakashi Hatake, ninja du village de Konoha !

Je jette un œil vers Kévin : il se fait menacer par…Sasuke Uchiwa !

Ce rêve est vraiment réaliste ! Parce que si je ne me fiais qu'à la pression du kunaï sur ma peau, je jurerais être menacée.

J'ai comme l'impression que ce n'est pas un rêve.

Ce n'est pas un rêve.

C'est un cauchemar ?

Non plus !

Ce n'est ni un rêve ni un cauchemar !

Il faut que je parle !

Ok ! Lucie, dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi !

- Guten Tag! Je fais avec un sourire légèrement crispé.

Il y a de quoi, je suis la fille la plus stupide au monde.

To be continued …( j'ai tjs rêvé de mettre ça)


	2. chap 1: comment être stupide

Je suis la fille la plus stupide au monde !

Aucune réaction de la part des deux ninja. Ils doivent pas comprendre l'allemand.

J'aurais peut-être du _me_ préciser : quelque chose en _français_ !

Je ne suis pas loin de la crise de nerf. Mais je crois en moi, et je suis sûre que je peux dire quelque chose (en français).

-Wie geht's _(Comment ça va) _?

Je suis désespérante.

Et désespérée.

-Wie kann man so dumm sein _(Comment __peut-on être aussi stupide)_? Soupire Kévin.

Bonne question! Seulement, depuis le temps que tu me connais, Einstein, tu sais que quand je stresse, je ne peux pas parler français ! C'est un tic stupide et inutile, je l'admets.

-I'm sorry, I can't be perfect, que je chante en guise de réponse (1)

ôOh ? Kakashi a réagit ! Traduction, il parle anglais.

Oups. Parce que mon accent anglais n'est pas terrible.

-« Ou arre iou » ?

…

Je crois qu'il essaie de me demander « Who are you ? » ( _Qui êtes vous)_.

…

OK. Ne ris pas. Surtout ne ris pas. Lucie, pour une fois, fais quelque chose d'intelligent et retiens-toi !

Mais ce n'est pas possible un accent pareil !

Il est même encore pire que le mien !

Si ça se trouve, il ne parle pas anglais, mais une autre langue, pour être sûre, je demande :

-Do you speak English (_Parlez-vous anglais)_?

- "Ies ''

ôOh! Vu la tête qu'il fait, j'ai du le vexer. Mais, c'est pas ma faute ! J'voulais être sûre qu'il parlait bien anglais. C'est vrai ! Kévin ! Aide-moi.

Je lance un regard désespéré dans sa direction. Mais je comprends vite que ce n'est pas lui qui va m'aider : il rit en se tenant les côtes. C'est vrai que ne pas rire est difficile, surtout quand on voit : une fille (moi) qui doit sûrement avoir un super sourire de présentatrice de météo, Kakashi et son _magnifique_ accent, et Iceman, qui ne comprend rien du tout parce qu'il ne parle pas anglais.

-« ou arre iou », qu'il me répète

-I was a butterfly in the sky (2). (_J'étais un papillon dans le ciel)_

C'est la première chose qui sorte naturellement et qui me soit venue à l'esprit.

Faut dire, il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses intelligentes qui vont vers mon cerveau.

Kakashi n'a pas l'air très…heureux.

-No, I'm …a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world(3)? _(Je suis une poupée Barbie dans le monde des Barbie ?)_

…

Je crois qu'il ne sait plus quoi dire. Bon, Lulu, dis quelque chose.

-How are you _(Comment ça va)?_

Ça, c'était _la_ chose la plus intelligente à dire.

-Lucie, je ne veux pas dire que tu ne dis que de la cacahuète, mais tu ne dis que de la cacahuète !

Oui, c'est vrai qu'à ce point là, c'est…effrayant.

-Merci…

Sasuke a réagi ! Iceman a réagit!

Quoi ? Ils parlent français ici ?

-Français ? répète Iceman.

ôOh ! Je crois que j'ai pensé à haute voix !

-Et tu continues, Lulu !

Kakashi, légèrement paumé, essaie de battre le record « d'écarquillement » de l'œil et, aussi, de suivre.

-Et oui, français ! C'est le nom de cette magnifique langue truffée d'exceptions et de règles de grammaire, orthographe, phonétiques et autre…Mais saviez-vous que…

-Excusez-moi, pourrais-je vous demander ce que vous faîtes ici et surtout qui vous êtes ? demande le ninja copieur.

-Hmm…Non ! je lui répond.

-Pardon ?

-Vous avez dit « pourrais-je » et ben, non. J'aurais trop la flemme de répondre.

-Froncement de l'unique sourcil visible de l'homme au sharingan.

-Ce n'est pas tellement une demande, mais plutôt un ordre, dit-il tout en appuyant encore plus sur le kunaï.

-Vous êtes « relou » !

Je soupire.

Je soupire souvent en fait.

Je reprends :

-Pourquoi dire « pourrai-je » si c'est un ordre ? Pourquoi ne pas aller directement au but ? Avec vos formules de politesses, vous « blablatez » pour…Rien !

Silence.

Iceman ouvre la bouche :

-Que faites-vous ici ?

Il est con ou quoi ? Mais oui, il est stupide ! J'ai pas répondu à Kakashi, je vais sûrement pas lui répondre !

-On s'ampute de la jambe pour réaliser la prophétie du Donjon de Naheulbeuk ! Nous répondons, Kévin et moi, d'une même voix sarcastique au même moment.

-Sasuke, dit Kakashi après un soupir, va chercher les autres, explique leur la situation et venez ici rapidement.

Qui « les autres » ? Simplette aux cheveux roses et le surexcité ?

On va drôlement s'amuser si tout le monde parle anglais avec le même accent que le ninja copieur ! En plus, si le japonais est leur langue nationale, on va s'éclater, parce que Kévin n'en parle pas un mot et moi, je ne connais que deux phrases. Et puis, je doute fortement que « je m'appelle Roy Mustang » et « il commence à pleuvoir » puissent nous aider.

Au fait, je viens seulement d'y penser : on se situe où dans le livre ? Parce que si c'est genre le volume 4, je vais faire des gaffes et tout raconter ! Oh mince !

Ok ! Lucie, qu'est-ce que tu sais sur les deux ninja qui pourrait t'être utile ? Rien.

Bon, qu'est ce que portait Sasuke, déjà ? Un tee-shirt noir, et un short noir, non ? Oui, c'est ça. Alors ça veut dire, que c'est après le tome 13. Ou avant. Mais non, si c'est avant le 13 mais après le 11, ils ne seraient pas avec les deux autres.

Donc ça nous fait du tome 13 au tome 22 (4).Non, parce que du tome 16 à 20 ; ils sont tous les deux à l'hosto, donc, ça nous fait tome 13 à 16 et tome 20 à 21, vu que dans le 21, Sasuke déserte. En gros, donc, soit c'est entre la bataille contre Gaara et lorsqu'il voit Itachi, soit entre le moment où il se réveille et le moment où il déserte.

Mais peut-être que c'est après le tome 22, que Naruto a réussi à ramener Sasuke à Konoha ou peut-être même que les personnages et l'histoire à la base sont identiques, mais qu'après le volume 2, par exemple, c'est une toute autre histoire.

On est dans la grosse cacahuète.

Pendant que je réfléchis (oui, ça m'arrive), les « autres » sont revenus. Je n'avais pas totalement faux, il y a Simplette aux cheveux roses et le surexcité. Mais il y a aussi Neji. Là je suis un peu beaucoup paumée : qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

Ils s'entraînent ? Bof, après tout, il fait ce qu'il veut, il est majeur et vacciné !

En fait, non, il n'est pas majeur. Et puis, est-ce que les vaccins existent ici ? Oui, sûrement.

Kakashi, après avoir rengainé son kunaï, chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille de Neji.

_Attention ! Activation non programmée de mon cerveau détraqué au yaoï !_

Kakashi ? Chuchoter…Neji ?

-Pitié, Lucie, je n'imaginais pas devoir te dire ça un jour, mais, arrête de penser ! C'est ignoble !

Un ange passe. Une bande même. Tous chevauchant des libellules géantes.

Tous les ninja regardent mon blondinet préféré. C'est drôle. Le pire c'est que Kévin déteste attirer l'attention !

Soudain, le Hyûga se tourne vers moi.

ôOh ? Il active le byakugan. Ce n'est pas un bon signe.

ôOh ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a à me regarder ?

ôOh ! En plus, c'est assez stressant. Tiens, il arrête, et hoche la tête en direction de Kakashi qui affiche un visage inquiet (enfin de ce qu'on peut en voir…).

-Was passiert _( Qu'est ce qui se passe) _?

Autant leur demander tout de suite, je ne suis pas d'un naturel patient.

-Tu es une espionne dit Neji.

-Gneu ?

Sur ce, Kev éclate (encore) de rire en se tenant les côtes.

-Quoi ? demande Neji.

-Vous parlez de Lucie Leung, là ! La fille la plus nulle en sport de toute l'école ! Celle qui a battu le record des plus mauvaises notes dans cette matière !

-Trois ans de suite même, je déclare toute fière, même si j'ai le sentiment que j'aurais du me taire.

-La dernière fois qu'on a fait du handball, elle s'est presque endormie dans les cages et elle n'a arrêté un tir que parce qu'elle se l'est pris en pleine figure ! Et ce n'est pas tout : quand je lui fais une passe, elle réagit trois secondes après que le ballon passe à côté d'elle. Je dois continuer ?

Là, j'ai un doute, je dois être contente parce qu'il me défend ou vexée par ses arguments ?

-De toute manière, déclare l'Uchiwa, il n'y a qu'une seule manière de vérifier.

Kakashi hoche la tête, ce n'est pas non plus un bon signe. J'espère qu'il ne parle pas de torture, parce que l'arrachage d'ongles, non-merci, j'ai mis un temps fou à les faire pousser, je vais pas les perdre bêtement comme ça !

Sasuke se tourne vers moi et les autres s'écartent. Oh non ! Ils ne vont pas me laisser seule avec lui quand même ! Parce que j'avoue que c'est une torture assez horrible ! Cinq minutes de tête-à-tête avec un mec, un Uchiwa en plus, qui tire la tronche ! Mais, c'est affreux !

Soudain, le taciturne se met à courir vers moi. Par réflexe, je recule.

Oh ! F de chez f l'idiote de branche par terre sur laquelle je trébuche.

Allongée par terre, je regarde le poing de Sasuke qui est à deux centimètres de mon visage.

C'est quoi ce délire ?

To be continued…

(1): Chanson _Perfect_ de Simple Plan!

(2): Copyright J-C Corporation!

(3): _I'm a blond bimbo girl_ de Aqua!

(4): le tome 22 est le dernier que j'ai lu, et le dernier sorti en ce moment, tout ce qui se passe est donc le fruit de mon imagination.


	3. chap 2: Comment castrer un ninja

C'est quoi ce délire ?

Non, je ne délire pas, non, je ne fabule pas ! Le poing de Iceman est à deux centimètres de ma tempe !

Ok, reste calme.

Mais comment rester calme !

Je regarde le poing de Sasuke, Sasuke lui-même, et Kakashi.

Ça y est, j'ai compris. Ils veulent vérifier si je suis une espionne : si j'arrive à esquiver ses coups, ils en concluront que j'en suis une. Mais mon problème, c'est que je n'en suis pas une. Je vais me faire massacrer. Surtout qu'il ne va sûrement pas retenir ses coups vu que sinon, il ne pourra pas vraiment vérifier.

Pendant que je « réflexionne », Iceman a disparu de mon champ de vision.

Je me relève. Il n'est ni gauche, ni à droite.

Derrière, donc !

Sasuke apparaît carrément devant moi, preuve que mes prédictions sont aussi fiables que celles de Kakashi, et me colle un crochet du droit, sûrement retenu étant donné que j'ai _juste _chuté à terre. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me dire qu'il était devant moi que je me prenais le coup.

OK, reste calme.

Calme, j'en ai de bonnes moi !

-Wooooooo !

Là, il m'a _juste _donné un coup du plat de la main dans le ventre. Le truc, c'est que je me retrouve à voltiger sur environ cinq mètres, avant de revenir sur la terre ferme.

Il est vraiment trop rapide.

Ou alors, c'est moi qui suis très lente, mais là n'est pas la question !

OK, réfléchis ! Qu'est ce que tu peux faire ?

Dans l'immédiat, je dirais…Rien !

Quelle est ta plus grande arme ?

Je dirais…Mon _intelligence _( c'est de l'ironie pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris) !

-Wooooow !

Ils n'ont pas encore compris que je ne pouvais pas physiquement être une espionne, ennemie, kunoichi ou autre ?

Bam !

Non, toujours pas ! Ça commence quand même à bien faire !

Oh et puis zut ! Je ne vais quand même pas me laisser frapper sans réagir.

Oui, mais il faudrait que je trouve quelque chose à faire auparavant !

C'est dans _ces_ moments là que j'ai besoin de Kévin, et bien sûr, c'est dans _ces_ moments là, qu'il ne peut pas m'aider ! Je suis maudite, il n'y a aucun doute à cela !

D'ailleurs je me demande s'il panique.

Je regarde dans sa direction : bien sûr qu'il panique, une de ses amies est en train de se faire…frapper et est sans défense. Mais oui, il panique, ça se voit à :

-Ses sourcils merveilleusement réunis en un parce qu'il les fronce

-Ses yeux extraordinairement écarquillés (perso, je ne sais pas comment il fait pour écarquiller les yeux et froncer les sourcils en même temps, mais c'est peut-être moi qui suis pas normale)

-Son magnifique teint livide

-Ses lèvres si pincées, qu'on ne les distingue plus tout à fait

C'est marrant, ça me revient tout à coup alors que je suis quasiment en train de me faire lyncher, mais, il a la même tête que lorsque j'ai chanté six heures d'affilées, et que pendant ces six heures il était…devinez où, coincé à côté de moi ! Comme c'est surprenant !

Mais j'y suis ! Voilà mon arme : ma voix ! C'est une très bonne idée ! Je suis un génie ! Et puis ensuite, je lui fais l'enchaînement de Karen !

Il est destructeur cet enchaînement ! Aucun garçon ne lui résiste, pourquoi Sasuke ferait-il exception ?

Parce qu'il est ninja ? Oui, sûrement ! Mais, je préfère ne pas penser à ce qui arriverait si je ratais mon coup…

-Kiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

A cause mon hurlement trop strident, Iceman se bouche les oreilles.

Et, comme par hasard, il baisse sa garde. Et, toujours par pur hasard, c'est à ce moment là, que je lui donne un coup. Mais pas un simple coup de pied, non, j'ai visé là où ça fait mal !

Vous voyez où je veux en venir ? Sasuke, garçon, l'endroit sensible est donc, l'entrejambe. Et croyez-moi, je n'ai pas fait semblant de donner un coup de pied !

Courbé par la douleur, Iceman ne fait plus du tout attention à moi. C'est tellement bête de laisser passer sa chance, que j'en profite donc pour joindre mes deux mains et lui donner un coup sur la nuque. Suite à cela, Mr Glaçon s'effondre, le visage tordu de douleur.

Dommage qu'il ne gémisse pas, ça aurait parfaitement complété le tableau intitulé « Un Uchiwa castré ». Mais bon, on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie !

Oh et puis zut !

Boum !

-Oh, je suis vraiment désolée Uchiwa ! J'ai du me fouler la cheville à un moment ou un autre et du coup, je suis tombée sur toi !

-…

-Je suis vraiment désolée, je te jure que ce n'était _pas du tout _fait exprès pour que tu aies encore plus mal

-…

-Et le plus bête dans tout ça, c'est que, encore à cause de cette cheville foulée, je n'arrive pas à me relever !

-Casse…Toi…de…mon…dos !

-Whaow ! Respect ! Tu arrives à parler alors que je suis assise sur ton dos !

-Casse-toi !

-Quand on est poli, on dit quoi ?

-Va…te..faire…

-Bon aller, ça suffit vous deux !

Je tourne la tête : Kakshi Hatake !

-Le pervers masqué, je vous nomme « Plus grand rabat-joie du monde ! » Tssssssss ! Ça aurait été drôle quand même de le faire chanter pour que je dégage de son dos !

Génial ! Ils me regardent tous avec une tête…indescriptible mais tellement drôle ! Pour en rajouter un peu, je leur fais un de mes grands sourires sadiques made in Mwa !

Kévin sourit :

-Tu es totalement tordue ! And it's what I like about you _(Et c'est ce que j'aime chez toi)_!

Pendant que Naruto se fend la poire et que Neji esquisse des mini-sourires, Simplette aux cheveux roses se précipite vers Iceman:

-Sasuke-kun, ça va ?

-Oui, tout baigne ! Je réponds à sa place. Tout le monde, il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil et tout se passe bien dans le meilleur des mondes !

-Espèce de folle, me crache Simplette. On devrait t'enfermer !

-Oui, je sais, on m'avait déjà coincé dans un asile mais je me suis échappée !

-Hé ! S'écrie Kévin. Déjà, avant de dire que l'on devrait être enfermé dans un asile, vous vous êtes vu ? Vous n'aviez même pas une preuve que Lucie était une kunoichi ennemie et vous l'attaquez ! Vous êtes complètement dingues !

-Nous avions nos raisons, proteste mollement Neji toujours avec un microscopique sourire.

-Ah oui, et lesquelles ? demande mon blondinet.

-La circulation du chakra dans son corps.

-Pardon ?

-Je l'avais remarqué au début, répond M. Plus Grand Rabat-Joie du Monde, cette fille…

-Hey, j'ai un _praenomen_! Je proteste.

-Lucie, non ?

-Oui, Einstein !

-Je ne m'appelle pas Einstein, rectifie Kakashi.

-Ça je le savais !

-Bref, Lucie, donc, contrôle trop bien son chakra pour n'être qu'une civile. Ensuite, j'ai demandé à Neji de vérifier avec son Byakugan.

-Et là dessus, vous en avez conclu que j'étais une espionne ou un autre truc de ce genre !

-Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'autres solutions !

-Et si j'avais été une étudiante de l'Académie ?

-Une étudiante de 16 ans ?

-J'en ai 13 !

-Quoi qu'il en soit, tu ne peux pas être une étudiante.

-Peut-être qu'on est des moines ! Je propose.

-…Lucie, commence Kévin, c'est quoi encore cette connerie ?

-Les moines, grâce à leurs prières, peuvent réussir à ressentir leur chakra, et donc arriver à le contrôler.

Enfin, j'espère que ça marche aussi ici. C'est vrai, après tout, si ça marche dans le monde de Hunter X Hunter, pourquoi pas dans le monde de Naruto ?

-Vous n'avez pas l'air de moines réussit à articuler le surexcité entre deux fous rire.

-L'habit ne fait pas le moine.

-Les moines ne sont pas chauves ? Demande Simplette.

-Hey, Simplette aux cheveux roses, les cheveux, ça pousse, je pensais que, ça au moins, tu le savais ! Je réplique avec la vague sensation d'avoir encore dit une idiotie.

-Pourquoi m'appelles-tu Simplette aux cheveux roses ?

-Devine Einstein !

-Bref, dit Kakashi pour couper court à cette conversation stupide, là vous avez blessé un ninja, on doit donc vous emmener.

-Yeah! C'est « janial »…

-Mais c'est de la légitime défense vu que c'est vous qui m'avez attaquée en premier, je réplique. Et puis, je réclame le droit de pourparler !

C'est trop fort, tout le monde ma regarde !

-Lucie, on n'est pas dans Pirates des Caraïbes, m'explique patiemment Kévin.

-'M'en fout !

-Le droit de pourparler, répète Simplette sans comprendre.

-Oui, c'est bien, Cheveux roses, tu sais répéter ! Je suis sûre qu'avec un peu d'entraînement, tu pourras former tes propres phrases !

-Qu'est ce que le droit de pourparler? demande Neji.

-Trop long à t'expliquer, et ni l'envie ni l'énergie ! Je réplique. En tout cas, on n'est pas des ennemis !

-Alors que faites-vous dans un village militaire ? Demande le ninja copieur. De plus, vos vêtements laissent pensent que vous n'êtes pas d'ici..

Lucie, là c'est le moment de parler avec tact. Si tu leur sors tout de go « On n'est pas de ce monde », ils vont t'enfermer. Trouve quelque chose de plus subtil !

-On n'est pas de ce monde.

Je m'auto proclame « cas désespéré ».

**To be continued...**


	4. Chap 3: Sadique jusqu'au bout des ongles

Je m'auto proclame « cas désespéré ».

Mais, au moins, j'ai réussi à capter leur attention ! Naruto ne se fend plus la poire, Sasuke a arrêté de jouer au super Saïan muet (on a plus l'impression qu'il est constipé) ! Ils me regardent tous maintenant !

Bon, évidemment, ils me prennent tous pour une folle, mais ce n'est qu'un détail !

-Ok, Lucie, tais-toi, je vais parler, intervient Kévin, il rajoute pour lui-même, Je suis maudit. ( A haute voix :) Bon alors, ce que nous essayons de vous dire, c'est que :

1) Nous ne sommes pas de ce monde

2)Nous ne sommes pas des ennemis

3)Nous venons d'un monde où vous êtes des personnages de bande dessinée japonaise.

Des questions ?

Waaaaaaaaa ! Silence complet. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression que c'était ça qu'il fallait dire mais c'est déjà bien d'avoir essayé !

-C'est une plaisanterie, finit par conclure Kakashi d'une voix plate.

-Ça ne peut être que cela, approuve Neji.

Oui ! C'est « janial » ! 

Mais faudrait quand même leur prouver qu'on a été « aspirés » dans leur monde, parce les prisons, je ne suis pas très chaude pour y « séjourner ». Pas plus que de rendre visite à Ibiki Morino !

-On peut vous le prouver, j'interviens.

Je sais que Kévin m'a dit de me taire, mais certaines règles sont faites pour être transgressées, non ?

-Par exemple, on peut vous dire ce que vous avez pensé à un moment de l'histoire. Des espions ne pourraient pas, mais ceux qui ont lu le livre le peuvent parce que vos pensées sont écrites. Enfin, certaines.

Ils me regardent tous d'un œil sceptique. Bon, à nous de leur prouver ça. Mais d'abord, prendre un des premiers tomes pour ne pas dire de choses spoilantes.

…

Et c'est dans ces moment là, c'est-à-dire, quand j'en ai besoin, que mon cerveau se vide de toute idée logique qui pourrait nous sortir de là !

…

Je suis maudite !

…

Euh…Kévin, si tu as une idée, c'est le moment de parler !

…

-Lorsque pour la première fois vous avez rencontré Kakashi Hatake, commence Kev, Sasuke a pensé que vous étiez incompétent.

-Oui, et lors des présentations, après celle de Naruto, vous, le pervers masqué, vous avez pensé « Intéressant, il a bien grandit ».

-Ah bon ? S'exclame le surexcité.

-Oui, admet le ninja copieur.

C'est drôle, ils font tous une tête bizarre : Kakashi, eh ben, Kakashi est neutre, Sakura n'a pas l'air de comprendre, Naruto ouvre grand la bouche et semble content, Neji fronce les sourcils et a l'air assez pensif et Sasuke…Sasuke a, de nouveau, l'air constipé et on dirait qu'il réfléchit.

Long silence. Les ninja se consultent du regard.

-Je pense que nous allons tous aller chez Tsunade-sama, articule lentement le pervers masqué.

Tout le monde, enfin, tous les ninja hochent la tête.

-Tu peux marcher ? me demande Neji.

-Ben, oui, pourquoi ?

-Ta cheville n'est pas foulée ?

-Ah ! Ça, c'était juste pour embêter Sasuke et justifier ma « chute ».

Le ninja aux yeux blanc hausse ses sourcils, il n'est pas le seul.

J'adore. J'adore lorsqu'on me prend pour une folle sadique. Et, pour parfaire cette impression d'aliénée échappée de l'asile que j'ai auprès d'eux, je leur fais un énorme sourire sadique.

Ils sont à deux doigts de m'enfermer, génial !

_Sur le chemin, dans le village_. 

-Des personnes arrivent vers nous, nous informe Neji, byakugan activé. Environ, une cinquantaine…Par l'enfer…Encore elles ? Sasuke, nous avons de la visite ajoute-t-il sarcastiquement.

Naruto pouffe de rire. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Quoi ?

Pas besoin, je pense, de préciser qui fait cette demande avec autant de …_distinction _(mwa) !

-Les fans….de …Mwahahaha…Sasuke…et…Neji, parvient à articuler Naruto.

-Elles les poursuivent ?

-Tout juste, grommelle Iceman. Elles n'arrêtent pas depuis ce matin. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont mangé ?

-Je suppose que, c'était quelque chose de comestible !

Pas besoin, encore une fois, de préciser qui à dit cette remarque siiiiiii _judicieuse_ (mwa, encore, mince, on va penser que je suis égocentrique !) !

Je trouve que Naruto est plus mûr que celui qu'il y a dans le manga : le Naruto du manga aurait dit quelque chose comme « C'est pas juste, il n'y en a que pour Sasuke et Neji, d'abord ! ». Il a mûrit !

-C'est pas juste, il n'y en a que pour Sasuke et Neji, d'abord !

Ok, je n'ai rien dit.

-Je propose un repli vers le bâtiment administratif, _propose_ Sakura.

Tout le monde hoche la tête, même le ninja pervers qui est pourtant dans son livre, et se rue vers le dit bâtiment administratif.

Les groupies n'ont sûrement pas eu le temps de nous voir entrer, pourtant, nous entendons toujours leurs pas se rapprochant de nous, à l'intérieur de l'immeuble.

Là, c'est un problème, vu qu'on se trouve dans un cul de sac et la seule option qui nous reste est d'entrer dans une pièce, sûrement sans issue !

Kakashi ouvre cette porte, et nous fait signe d'entrer.

Comment fait-il pour lire, marcher, enfin, plutôt courir, et nous guider ? Moi, lorsque je lis en marchant, je me prends tous les poteaux qu'il y a dans la rue, même s'il n'y en a que deux dans une laaaaaaargeeeee avenue. Je suppose que je ne suis pas très douée.

Mais, bref, nous entrons dans une grande pièce…vide, à l'exception d'une ou deux tables et comme je le prédisais, sans issue !

Les « Wha ! Il y a Neji et Sasuke dans cette pièce ! » essaient d 'enfoncer la porte, mais les deux ninja en questions sont dos à la porte pour les empêcher de renter (« Pourquoi c'est nous qui devons tenir la porte ? – Ce sont _vos_ groupies alors c'est _vous_ qui tenez la porte ! »)

Oui ! Maintenant, nous sommes enfermées dans une pièce vide, et si nous sortons, nous tombons sur les fans surexcités des deux ninja « glaçattitude », ce que je m'empresse de faire remarquer avec…_joie _!

-On peut sortir par les fenêtres, réplique Simplette aux cheveux roses qui est visiblement _entousiasmée _par mon attitude _positive_

-Oui ! On est au rez-de-chaussée et il y a trois fenêtres, mais, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Einstein, les rues sur lesquelles donnent ces fenêtres, sont vides !

In fact, j'aime bien appeler sarcastiquement les gens « Einstein ».

-Et alors ? demande Cheveux roses

-Et alors, si nous sortons, nous nous ferons poursuivre par des ( avec dégout :) _filles_ dont le cerveau est visiblement déficient. Mais, si la rue était noire de monde, nous aurions un peu de mal à courir, mais, elles vu qu'elles sont une cinquantaine, ne pourraient même pas marcher. Donc, sortir par ces fenêtres ne sert à _rien_ sauf si vous voulez vous essouffler pour _rien_ !

-On peut passer par les toits.

-Et nous ? Je te rappelle que votre but premier était de nous amener chez l'hokage ! Si vous nous abandonnez dans une pièce, vous aurez…raté votre but !

Et dire que cette…_fille_ aux cheveux en plastiques roses est une kunoichi !

-Ben, qu'est ce qu'on fait alors, demande Naruto.

-Mais vous êtes sûrs d'être ninja ? s'étrangle Kévin pour deux.

-Ba oui !

-Alors, agissez comme tels ! Il faut les ralentir et puis filer à l'anglaise pardi !

-Filer à quoi ?

-Laisser tomber ! Et réfléchissez à notre problème !

Le surexcité et la folle aux cheveux roses n'ont pas l'air de savoir comment faire fonctionner leur cerveaux, dans l'hypothèse qu'ils en ont un.

Bon, je crois que même moi, je vais devoir réfléchir (oui c'est possible), je ne les sens pas du tout capables de nous sortir de là, et Kakashi semble profondément intéressé par son livre pornographique (pervers !). Apparemment, il veut qu'ils se sortent de la cacahuète tout seuls.

Je jette un coup d'œil aux fenêtres : les vieilles fenêtres que l'on voit dans les films, et qui s'ouvrent en coulissant de bas en haut. Les vitres me semblent plus épaisses que les nôtres. Normal après tout ! Nous sommes dans un village caché, les vitres doivent être assez résistantes en cas d'attaque. Mais l'aspect des fenêtres est…étrange. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Bon, que faire ? Ralentir les dindes glousseuses et se sortir de là.

Réfléchis, réfléchis !

-Je veux juste vous dire que ça serait gentil de votre part de trouver une solution assez rapidement, articule Neji qui, avec Sasuke à visiblement du mal à maintenir la porte fermée.

Pas étonnant : il y a une cinquantaine de fan dont la force est décuplée par l'envie de voir leur idole !

Réfléchis, réfléchis !

Oh ! J'ai une idée !

-Dites, quelqu'un a des senbons ?

-Oui, répond Kakashi d'un ton nonchalant (pour changer !).

-Quelqu'un est capable de coller les senbons à une fenêtre …Grâce au chakra?

-Oui, toujours le pervers masqué, toujours sur le même ton.

-Alors, vous fixez les senbons …

-…Aux fenêtres de manière à ce que si on les ferme d'un coup sec, ils s'enfonceront dans le mur, complète Kévin.

-Right _(correct) _!

-On ne fermera la dernière…

-…Juste après qu'on est sortis ! Ça ralentira les fans et on aura le temps de partir !

-And the winner iiiiiiiiis Kévin _(et le gagnant est Kévin)_!

-Pas bête ! S'exclame Naruto. J'aurais du y penser.

-Parce que tu penses ? _Toi ?_

Boum ! Toujours son livre à la main, le pervers masqué vient de fermer la première fenêtre. Plus qu'une.

Boum ! Voilà c'est fait ! Maintenant, il fixe deux aiguilles à la dernière fenêtre et fait signe à Sakura de sortir la première. Naruto passe à son tour, et Kévin me fait signe d'y aller avant lui.

Pendant que Kakashi passe la fenêtre, il me vient une idée assez marrante, quoique méchante et sadique. Mais ce serait tellement drôle !

Alors, tandis que Neji sort, je me poste à côté de la fenêtre. Au moment où Sasuke abandonne le porte et s'élance pour enjamber la fenêtre, je lui ferme la fenêtre au nez !

Je sais maintenant pourquoi les fenêtres avaient l'air bizarre : elles sont construites de manière à pouvoir être ouvertes aussi bien de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur, pour une raison que je ne connais pas (encore).

Apparemment, Sasuke réalise ce qui lui arrive, puisqu'il écarquille les yeux et pâlit. Iceman regarde à droite, à gauche, en espérant qu'il y a une autre sortie. Don't dream, baby _( Ne rêve pas, bébé) _! C'est Kakashi qui a « scellé » les fenêtres.

Je lui fais un grand sourire sadique, et un petit signe de la main.

C'est tellement drôle ! Il est enfermé dans la même salle que ses fans et la seule sortie, possible, est maintenant, derrière toutes les glousseuses, puisque j'ai fermé la fenêtre suffisamment fort pour que les senbons rentrent dans le mur !

Aller ! On en rajoute une couche ! Je penche légèrement la tête vers la gauche et lui fais un petit clin d'œil.

-Pour…Pouquoi …T..tu as faut ça, balbutie Sakura.

-Parce que.

-Tu l'as enfermé avec toutes ses fans ! S'énerve-t-elle.

-Quel sens de l'observation ! Je réplique ironiquement.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ?

-Sakura, Sasuke est un grand garçon ! Je pense qu'il peut s'en sortir, répond Naruto plié en deux à force de rire.

-Et nous ?

-Nous allons dans le bureau de Tsunade-sama, propose Neji avec un petit sourire.

-Mais Sasuke…

-…Nous rejoindra quand il le pourra, complète Kakashi.

Simplette aux cheveux roses ouvre la bouche, la referme, puis la rouvre, mais ne dit rien. Elle ressemble à un poisson comme ça !

Neji semble un peu…Il n'y a même pas de mots pour décrire ça (mon œil, j'avais juste pas envie de chercher). Je suppose qu'il est en train de se dire « Kami-sama! Elle aurait pu m'enfermer avec les glousseuses. Ça aurait pu être moi ! »

Bien ! Allons le _rassurer _!

-Neji, ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu es mon Hyûga préféré ! Si tu avais été le dernier à sortir, je ne t'aurais pas enfermé tout seul avec les groupies !

Il a l'air soulagé !

-Non, je vous aurais enfermé tous les deux dans la salle.

Il déglutit lentement. Génial ! J'ai réussi à effrayer un Hyûga ! Qu'est-ce que je suis douée ( et _humble) _!

Aller un dernier grand sourire sadique pour la route !

Je tourne les talons et marche vers le bureau de l'Hokage, laissant les ninja, tous tout estomaqués ! C'est fou ce que j'aime jouer les grosses sadiques !

Kévin me rattrape, passe une main sur mes épaules et me souffle :

-Tu sais, tout était parfait ! Ton sourire sadique à la Envy, le ton sur lequel tu as lâché ta bombe, ta démarche, le seul « hic », c'est que…Le bureau de l'hokage se situe de l'autre côté.

Sourire moqueur de Kévin.

-Danke schön mein Herr!

Je fais marche arrière et passe devant Neji, toujours figé par la stupeur.

Je vous l'avais dit : il faut toujours que quelque chose gâche tout ! Je suis maudite !

**To be continued…**


	5. chap 4: entretien avec un hokage

_Je suis désolée pour ceux qui ont voulu mettre des reviews anonymes et qui n'ont pas pu! Le site est en anglais et je n'ai que deux trimestre de cours d'anglais à mon actif! Donc, je n'avais pas compris ce qui était écrit concernant les reviews anonymes! Toutes mes excuses!_

_Et puis, je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'en ont envoyées! _

* * *

-Donc, je résume, commence la Godaime en se massant les tempes, vous venez d'un autre monde où nous ne sommes tous que des personnages de bande dessinée japonaise. C'est bien ça ? 

-Oui ! Confirme Kévin.

-Et vous n'avez rien d'autre à me demander le jour où j'ai une atroce migraine ?

-Si, je lance très fort, avec une voix d'aliénée (c'est vrai que ça ne change pas beaucoup !), _ils_ arrivent. _Ils _seront bientôt là !

-Qui _ils _? Demande Naruto.

_-Ils_ vont tous nous tuer. On va tous mourir !

-Qui _ils ?_

J'admire leurs supers têtes affolées. Je suis quand même trop forte pour faire paniquer les gens ! Et j'adore ça !

-Ben personne, je réponds, comme si c'était une évidence.

-Gneu ? Beugle le héros du manga.

-Laissez tomber, leur conseille Kévin. C'était juste une blague. Parler pour parler et dire des idioties, c'est sa spécialité, ajoute-t-il sur un ton dépité.

-Bon ! S'énerve Tsunade. Vous avez cinq minutes pour me fournir une preuve tangible de ce que vous me dites.

Et là, je plonge ma main dans mon sac de cours super lourd que j'ai du trimballer pendant tout le chemin (mais tout le monde s'en fout), et je sors mes précieux tomes de _Naruto_ de Masashi Kishimoto.

-Au choix ! Alors vous avez : le tome 20, 21, et 22. Mais peut-être que ce qui se passe dans le tome 22 ne s'est pas encore passé, donc il vaudrait mieux que vous nous disiez ce qui s'est passé récemment.

L'hokage soupire.

Simplette aux cheveux roses nous raconte :

-Sasuke a essayé de rejoindre Oto il y a environ un mois, mais Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba et Neji, avec l'aide du trio du sable, l'ont rattrapé et ramené à Konoha.

-D'ailleurs, où est Sasuke ? Interroge la Godaime.

Je souris :

-Dans le bâtiment administratif, rien de grave !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y fait ?

-Eh bien, grogne Cheveux roses, cette folle furieuse l'a enfermé dans une salle avec toutes ses groupies !

Je sens que mon sourire s'agrandis malgré moi.

-Et tu en es fière ! S'exclame le bonbon rose.

-Tu as tout compris à ce que je vois.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait au juste ?

-Rien, c'est juste que je suis sadique. Et puis, s'il n'arrive pas à se sortir de cette situation tout seul, il n'a aucune raison d'être ninja !

Tsunade sourit :

-Bon, revenons à nos moutons. Ils ont réussi à le faire revenir.

Je soupire (encore une fois)

-Si Dieu existe, alors il est sadique, je marmonne. On n'a pas encore lu ça ! Mais bon, voilà les livres.

Je les tends à Tsunade, mais soudain, je pense à quelque chose (comme quoi tout peut arriver).

-Vos mains sont propres ?

Parce que l'on n'est jamais assez prudents avec ses manga ! Parce qu'imaginez ce qui se serait passé si Tsunade avait du poison sur les mains (ben, oui, imaginez qu'elle vient tout juste de soigner quelqu'un qui s'est fait mordre par un serpent venimeux !) ! En tenant les livres, le poison se serait posé dessus. Quelques heures plus tard, je les aurais (encore) relus, j'aurais eu du poison sur les mains. Et plus tard, en voulant manger des bonbons, j'aurais déposé le poison dessus, et l'aurait avalé ! Et je serais morte !

On n'est jamais assez prudents avec ses manga ! Et ne dites pas que c'est de la paranoïa ! Tout ce que je dis est parfaitement logique ! Il n'y a que les personnes stupides qui n'y pensent pas !

Et puis, faire une tache sur la couverture d'un manga, c'est ignoble ! Affreux ! Abominable ! Passible de la peine de mort !…Je crois que je me suis un peu emportée…Et un peu égarée !

Bref, revenons à l'histoire.

-Pardon ?

-Je vous demande si vos mains sont propres. Parce que je ne confie pas mes livres à n'importe qui, qui a les mains sales !

-Oui, elles sont propres !

-Vous êtes sûre qu'elles sont propres ? Vous savez que ce n'est qu'une question de référentiel ? Tout n'est qu'une question de référentiel (1) !

-Bon, Lucie, ça suffit, intervient Kévin. Passe-lui tes livres. Je suis sûr qu'elle a les mains propres !

-Hmm…

Mais je suis docile et je les lui tends.

-Oh ! Le titre, c'est mon nom !

-Ben oui, c'est toi le héros !

-C'est cet abruti fini le héros ? S'étrangle Simplette.

-C'est vrai que pour la « Abrutie-finie-attitude » tu t'y connais. Bien, même !

C'est marrant, plus personne n'ose ouvrir la bouche. Donc, long, long, long silence.

-Au fait, remarque le blondinet « non-surexitéttitude », pourquoi tu n'as que trois manga dans ton sac ? D'habitude, tu te balades avec environ six livres minimums (1).

-Parce que j'ai aussi Angel Sanctuary 18, 19, 20, et Bleach 15.

-Oh ! Ça explique tout !

Après avoir survolé le tome 22 avec l'aide de Neji, la Godaime argumente, d'un ton « plus-sceptique-tu-meurs » :

-Vous auriez pu regarder le combat, et tout dessiner après !

-Qui irait chercher une idée aussi tordue ? Je demande.

-Vous pensez vraiment que nous aurions pu les observer sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent ? Fait remarquer Kévin.

Celui-là, il est vraiment intelligent !

-C'est vrai admet-elle.

Silence.

-Vous avez une idée de comment rentrer chez vous ?

Si on le savait, on ne serait pas là. Mais je me tais, l'insolence, surtout envers elle, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, et ceci est un présent de vérité générale ! Je me contente de secouer négativement la tête.

-Konoha va vous héberger jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve la solution, dit Tsunade dans un soupir.

Comme si nous étions responsables ! Mais, ça non plus je ne le dis pas, il paraît que je prends trop de choses personnellement. Je devrais peut-être le prendre…Collectivement ?

-Si vous commenciez par vous présenter ? Propose Sakura.

Je crois qu'un de ces jours, mais dans longtemps alors, si elle continue de dire des choses sensées, je pourrais l'appeler Sakura. Enfin, un jour, et puis, ce n'est pas sûr !

-Comment nous nous appelons, ce que nous aimons, ce que nous détestons, nos projets pour l'avenir et nos loisirs ? Je demande d'un ton railleur.

-Pourquoi pas, répond nonchalamment le pervers masqué.

C'est pas drôle ! Il ne réagit même pas ! Il reste impassible, je n'aime pas ça !

-On va juste se contenter de vos noms, assure l'hokage.

-Lucie Leung et Kévin Dubien.

-Vos noms sont bizarres, marmonne Naruto.

-Oh, tu peux parler monsieur ingrédient de ramen et spirale !

J'ai bien l'impression que Naruto boude. Aha ! Bien fait pour lui, ce n'est qu'un sale gamin immature !

-J'ai déjà entendu ces noms quelque part, marmonne Tsunade. Mais bon, passons, ça ne me reviens pas.

Elle fixe le pervers masqué du regard. Celui-si hoche discrètement la tête. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Kakashi va vous héberger chez lui, propose la Godaime.

-C'est une plaisanterie ? Je demande au cas où, mais ça ne peut qu'être une plaisanterie !

-Pourquoi ? Demande La Carotte géante (Naruto, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris)

-La réponse se trouve dans le petit sac du pervers masqué, entre les pages vingt et vingt et une !

-Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour lire ça ?

-Comment osez-vous ! Je m'étrangle. Comment osez-vous dire que je pourrais lire ce…ce…torchon ! Comment osez-vous ?

-Tu avais dit « entre les pages vingt et vingt et une » alors j'ai pensé que tu le lisais.

-Et ben vous pensiez mal ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes un pervers que tout le monde l'est forcément !

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

-Et pour en revenir au sujet de l'hébergement, dans son appart' minuscule à trois, ça va être chaud !

-En fait, Sasuke sera là aussi !

-Et trois Anbu aussi, rajoute l'hokage.

OK, on recommence !

-Quoi ?

-Comme Sasuke a essayé de partir, Kakashi le surveille et trois Anbu seront aussi là pour lui.

Ça m'a tout l'air d'être du pipeau, comme dirait Ino. Trois Anbu, à l'extérieur, ça serait logique, mais pas chez Kakashi, il est quand même capable de surveiller un adolescent de treize ans ! C'est quand même le ninja copieur, l'homme au sharingan ! Et mon personnage préféré, mais, ça, on s'en fout !

En gros, elle ne nous fait pas confiance et veut nous surveiller ! Tss ! La confiance règne !

-C'est « janial » ! Donc, en fait, on sera dans un appartement microscopique, avec, un pervers masqué, pas besoin de préciser de qui je parle, trois ninja qui auront l'air con à cause des masques, un glaçon sur pattes, vous reconnaissez ici un Uchiwa, et Kévin.

-C'est à peu près ça.

-C'est hors de question !

-Pourquoi ?

-Il n'y a que des gars !

-Parce que tu crois que j'ai follement envie d'être enfermé avec trois adolescents super actifs en pleine crise dont une totalement hystérique, surexcitée et sadique, me demande Kakashi.

-C'est qui l'adolescente hystérique et surexcitée ?

-Je te laisse deviner !

-Bon, calme-toi Lulu ! Réfléchis…

Eine minute! _Une minute !_

Ça serait bien de ne pas me demander l'impossible !

-…Si tu es dans la même pièce que Sasuke, tu pourras lui faire vivre un enfer ! Si ce n'est pas un bon plan ça ! Tu pourras le faire souffrir ! Tous les jours jusqu'à ce qu'on rentre !

-C'est vrai c'est pas mal comme idée ! Tu as raison !

-J'ai toujours raison !

-Sauf quand tu as tord !

-C'est vrai !

-Je sais !

Tout le monde nous regarde comme s'il fallait nous enfermer au plus vite ! Quoi ils n'ont jamais vu…nous ? Ils ne nous ont jamais vus ou quoi ?

Bon, c'est vrai, ils ne nous jamais rencontrés. Mais c'est pas comme s'ils n'avaient jamais rencontré de …fous sadiques et super actifs ?

-Je sais à qui vous me faites penser, s'exclame triomphalement l'hokage.

-Et à qui ?

-Tout d'abord, vos noms, ils me rappelaient quelque chose, mais je ne me souvenais pas de quoi. Ensuite, ton sadisme, Lucie, et pour finir votre …petit numéro !

-C'est très bien tout ça, mais on aimerait bien savoir de quoi vous parlez !

-Vous êtes aussi des personnages d'un livre !

J'ai du mal entendre.

C'est quoi ce délire ?

**To be continued…**

(1): J'espère que ceux que je vise se sont reconnus MDR !

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu!_  



	6. Chap 5: Le douze tu sors!

_Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour poster ce chapitre mais j'ai fais un voyage scolaire! Donc pas eu le temps d'écrire quoi que ce soit!_

_Au fait, la prochaine personne qui dit que Lucie, c'est moi, je l'étripe, je l'écorche vive, je lui arrache les yeux et les lui fait manger, et peut-être qu'après, je la tue, mais ça, c'est optionel!_

_ Merci pour les reviews!  
_

_

* * *

_

J'ai du mal entendre.

C'est quoi ce délire ?

- Nous…sommes…les personnages…d'un livre ! Articule lentement Kévin.

Au même moment, le seul, l'unique Uchiwa castré (c'est vrai qu'on en rencontre pas des masses) entre dans le bureau. Vu son air étonné, il a du entendre.

- Non, je rêve ! Tu ressens des émotions ! Toi ! Je m'exclame faussement surprise. Mais oui ! Suis-je bête ! Tu as ressenti de la douleur quand je t'ai donné un…_coup de pied_. Et certainement de la colère ou peut-être même de la panique, lorsque j'ai _fermé la fenêtre !_

Mwahahahaha ! J'adore faire ça ! Remuer le couteau dans la plaie, c'est vraiment le pied !

Mortifié ( il y en a de quoi, en effet, je viens de le couler devant la Godaime), Sasuke murmure un vague « Hokage-sama ». Celle-ci fronce les sourcils :

- Comment as-tu pu te prendre un coup de pied d'une simple civile ?

- Bonne question !

J'aime jeter de l'huile sur le feu !

- On va dire que Lucie a ses petites astuces ! Explique Kev. Mais maintenant, si on pouvait en revenir au…

- Comment peux-tu être ninja si une civile peux te neutraliser ?

- Je suis d'accord! C'est _the_ question! En plus, c'est un Uchiwa! Je m'attendais à plus...

-Mais la ferme! Me coupe Kévin.

Quoi ?

Tout le monde, étonné, se tourne vers lui.

- Au risque de passer pour un égoïste égocentrique, je voudrais que nous revenions au sujet : personnages de livre !

- Ah oui ! Ben, vous êtes les personnages d'un livre.

- Je crois, que ça, on l'avait compris, je fais remarquer.

- On fait vraiment partie d'un livre?

- Oui! Elle te l'a dit déjà deux fois.

- Et toi ça ne te fait rien?

- Ben, c'est fun.

- Alors, on t'anonce que tout ce que tu as fait, fais et feras est déjà écrit, et toi, tu réponds "C'est fun" sur le ton le plus plat que tu puisses sortir!

- Ben...Ouais. C'est fun. C'est comme les bananes, c'est bien, sans plus ni moins.

- Mais Kévin a raison! Commente Simplette. Pas beaucoup de personnes n'auraient eu la même réaction que toi. Tu es bizarre!

OK, je vais essayer d'être gentille avec elle. J'ai bien dit "essayer", vous êtes tous témoins.

- Alors, un, personne ne t'as demandé ton avis, deux, évidemment que personne ne réagit comme moi, je suis unique...

Je crois que j'ai entendu un vague " Et heureusement d'ailleurs" . Mais bon, passons.

- ...Et trois, est-ce que j'ai la tête d'une personne normale?

- Non, répond Simplette d'un ton dépité.

- Fantastique! Mais tu sais, je fais ça pour ton bien! Un jour, peut-être, cesseras-tu de dire des conneries plus grosses que toi, fait déjà admirable.

Dans son c...sa figure! Tss! Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut m'énerver!

Et en passant, ne croyez surtout pas que je fais ça "pour son bien"! Non! Pas du tout, c'était juste pour introduire le "conneries plus grosses que toi" Tss, il ne manquerait plus qu'on me prenne pour une fille bien qui aime Cheveux roses.

- Et il raconte quoi ce livre? Demande Kev.

- Tout ce que vous faites, toi et Lucie.

- C'est à dire?

- Toutes vos conneries.

Sans rire?

- Toutes nos conneries, comme quand, pendant notre voyage scolaire, on a mis de la sauce tomate dans le flacon de shampooing de Mélissa, qu'elle s'en est pas aperçue, et qu'elle s'est lavé les cheveux?

- Ou comme quand, Lucie a désaccordé le violon d'Hubert juste avant qu'il ne monte sur scène? Renchérit _mon _blond avec un sourire.

- Oui.

- Fuuuuuun! Et il s'appelle comment ce livre?

- C'est-à-dire que c'est un vieux livre, et que je ne me souviens plus vraiment du titre. Je crois que c'était quelque chose comme _Be yourself_...euh...

-..._And fuck the world_ de Juliet Douglas, complète Kakashi.

Hein?

- Vous avez lu ce livre? S'exclame, pour deux, mon meilleur ami, en ce moment, totalement surexcité.

- Nous allons plutôt dire que j'ai été forcé de survoler le premier tome.

- Attendez trente secondes, j'interviens, vous avez lu le premier tome.

- Oui.

- Tsunade-sama, vous êtes bien sûre que le livre ne parle _que_ de nos conneries et de _rien d'autre?_

_- _Oui. Pourquoi?

- Parce que si le pervers masqué présent devant vous (remarquez, à la limite il n'y en a qu'un alors il n'y aurait même pas besoin de préciser) lit euh..._Be yourself and fuck the world_, alors j'ai beaucoup de raison de penser que ce n'est pas franchement un livre innocent. Pas qu'on fait des trucs pas net! Mais quand on sait que le pervers masqué lit le _P_...

- J'avais onze ans lorsque c'est sorti, qu'il me coupe

- Quoi! Déjà à onze ans! Pervers!

- Mais non, j'avais onze ans lorsque j'ai lu le premier tome de BYAFW est sorti.

- A vos souhaits.

- _Be yourself and fuck the world_ donc BYAFW. C'est comme ça qu'on l'appelait avant.

- Hmm. J'aime bien le titre.

- Ça n'étonne personne, c'est écris en lettres majuscules sur ton tee-shirt, réplique Kévin.

Ah bon?

Ah ouais! C'est écrit en argenté même!

- Et c'est Juliette Douglas qui l'a écrit? C'est comme dans Fullmetal Alchemist! Fuuun!

Non, en fait, ce n'est pas _comme_ dans FMA. _C'est_ le nom _d'emprunt_ de l'un des personnages.

Mais bizarrement, tout le monde a l'air de s'en foutre.

- Euh...Vous voudriez pas tout répéter, demande Naruto qui ouvre enfin la bouche (je commençais à croire qu'il était malade). Je suis un peu (beaucoup) perdu.

- Tss! Naruto no dobe! Soupire Grincheux castré.

- Oh! Tu te devrais te regarder dans un miroir avant de dire qu'il est un imbécile, parce toi, rend-toi compte, tu t'es fait castrer et enfermer par une simple civile, complètement "larvique" en sport, j'ai nommé, moi!

Mwahahaha! Il parle plus là!

- Bon, en gros, résume Tsunade, Lucie et Kévin sont des personnages livres, ils viennent d'un monde où nous sommes des personnages d'un manga. Ils ne savent pas comment y retourner et nous non plus. Donc Kakashi va les héberger, le temps qu'on trouve un moyen de les renvoyer chez eux.

- Ah Ok!

- Euh...Attendez, intervient le blond intelligent, puisque maintenant, vous savez qui nous sommes, et que vous nous faites confiance vous pouvez retirez les Anbu!

On pense vraiment à la même chose lui et moi!

Wa! J'viens tout juste de remarquer: silence dans le salle! Ce qu'il vient de dire a jeté un froid dans la salle.

- De quoi parles-tu? Demande Tsunade, d'une voix tendue.

- Vous n'allez tout de même pas nous faire croire que les Anbu seront là pour Sasuke, je soupire. Comme si le pervers masqué n'était pas capable de jouer la baby-sitter avec un ado de treize ans!

- J'en ai douze, rectifie Uchiwa-castré.

_Douze_

- Le douze! Tu sors! Je m'exclame. Place au cent dix-huit! Deux cents dix-huit!

Big silence.

- Comme je le disais tout à l'heure, reprend Kévin, attirant l'attention de tout le monde, nous savons que vous ne nous faisiez pas du tout confiance. C'est pourquoi vous avez posté des Anbu, en vous servant de Sasuke comme excuse. Mais maintenant que vous savez qui nous sommes, vous pouvez retirer les Anbus.

Hé! Y a personne qui a réagit. Ils ont pas reconnu la pub ou quoi?

- Non, c'était vraiment pour Sasuke.

Je soupire.

Parce que tout le monde m'ignore et parce que l'actuelle hokage commence à m'énerver.

- Arrêtez! Ça se voit sur la tête du nouveau contre-ténor!

Regard d'incompréhension.

- Les garçons qui chantent très aigu.

- C'est écrit sur sa tête. Noir sur blanc : " Qu'est-ce qui se passe? C'est quoi cette histoire d'Anbu? D'habitude, il n'y en a pas!" Il ne sait pas du tout cacher ce qu'il pense.

Silence (encore).

- C'est réellement à cause de Sasuke, réplique la Godaime d'un ton ferme. Et je ne dirai pas aux Anbu de partir.

Soupir.

_I give up_. J'abandonne. Kévin aussi apparemment.

- Bon! Donc, Kakashi vous hébergera .

- Une minute! S'écrie Simplette.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore celle-ci!

- La folle sadique va dormir dans le même endroit que Sasuke-kun!

- Bravo, tu as tout compris, je raille moqueusement (évidemment)

- On ne peut pas rester là comme ça!

- C'est vrai, tu peux te taire!

- C'est une vraie garce! Pire qu'Ino!

- T'es gentille, toi, avec tes amies, je fais remarquer.

- Et vous avez entendu ce qu'elle a dit! Elle veut faire souffrir Sasuke-kun le plus possible!

- Je pense que Sasuke pourra s'en sortir tout seul, répond le pervers masqué. Il est ninja, contrairement à Lucie après tout.

- Elle a quand même failli le castrer!

- C'est vrai! J'ajoute. Je suis un être maléfique venu pour anéantir Sasuke! C'est pourquoi il faut que vous le protégiez de moi! Oui, car Sasuke est faible, il ne parviendra pas à me vaincre! Je suis venue pour le...

- Oui, c'est très bien Lulu! On est heureux pour toi, m'arrête Kévin. Il faut la stopper dans son délire avant que ça ne parte trop loin, explique-t-il aux autres.

- Bref, on ne peut pas laisser cette sadique avec lui! N'est-ce pas Sasuke-kun?

- Hmm...

J'aime son enthousiasme.

Silence.

- Mais c'est vrai!

Elle donne un coup de coude à Naruto, elle n'est franchement pas discrète!

- Euh...Ouais...C'est vrai...

Il n'est pas franchement d'une super aide.

- Mais nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement! Ils n'ont nulle part où aller!

- J'ai une solution! Affirme Fleur-de-cerisier-infestée-d'oeufs-d'insectes-parce-que-c'est-la saison. Cette nuit, nous allons soutenir Sasuke-kun et venir dormir avec lui!

Aha! C'est fou ce qu'elle a de l'humour! La bonne blague!

En plus, elle a réussi à faire réagir le pervers masqué :

- Tu peux répéter? J'ai peur d'avoir mal compris.

- Pour soutenir Sasuke-kun, nous allons dormir chez vous ce soir.

Ah! Ce n'était pas une plaisanterie!

- Qui "nous"?

- Ben Naruto et moi.

Deuxième coup de coude, pour le sport!

- Oui! Sakura-chan a raison! C'est pour...entretenir l'esprit d'équipe!

Wa! Il a de bonnes idées parfois!

- Oui, exactement! Nous allons dormir chez vous ce soir! Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Sasuke-kun tout seul face à cette hystérique!

"Tout seul"? Oh! J'aurais pas aimé ça! Parce que ça veut dire que Kakashi compte pour du beurre!

D'ailleurs, pourquoi il ne réagit pas lui?

Question stupide! Il est totalement mortifié! Et puis il ne peut pas dire non, parce que face à Naruto et Simplette aux cheveux roses en train de lui faire les grands yeux tout mignon, c'est difficile.

- Bon, alors tout le monde est d'accord, nous venons chez vous ce soir.

Pauvre pervers masqué, il a même pas dit non!

- Hahahahahaha!

Hein? Je crois que j'ai un problème au niveau des yeux: Neji en train de rire?

Il est tellement discret que j'avais complètement oublié qu'il était là. Et maintenant, il est mort de rire!

Neji...Rire...Dans la même phrase sans négation, ça fait bizarre.

- Tu partages?

Il s'essuie les yeux.

- Alors, en s'entraînant, on tombe sur un garçon sorti d'on ne sait où, accompagné une folle qui ne manque pas de castrer Sasuke. Ensuite, nous sommes poursuivis par des groupies hystériques et cette jeune fille enferme Uchiwa, toujours le même, dans une salle avec elles. Elle nous annonce que nous sommes des personnages de livre juste avant que Tsunade-sama ne lui dise la même chose. En moins d'une heure elle arrive à traiter Kakashi-sensei de pervers une demi-douzaine de fois, à rappeler à Sasuke qu'il s'est fait battre, et à Sakura qu'elle ne l'aime pas. Pour finir, Kakashi-sensei est obligé d'accueillir deux adolescents qui n'ont pas leur langue dans leur poche, Sakura, Naruto et trois Anbu, sans compter Sasuke et lui-même, sans pouvoir protester!

C'est vrai que c'est drôle!

**Fortsetzung** ...

* * *

_Alors mention spéciale pour Ookami, tu as remarqué que j'ai relevé ton défi: intégrer la phrase "le douze tu sort!"_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu! _


	7. chap 6: L'appel de la nourriture!

_Alors, voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu. Suite aux demandes de certaines personnes j'ai essayé d'allonger la taille des chapitres, mais je ne voulais pas en faire trop._

_Je relève le défi d'Ookami: j'ai intégré une des citations des Shadoks. Vous la verrez. Elle ne peut pas passer inaperçue._

_J'ai fait un tout petit clin d'oeil à une amie qui se reconnaître j'en suis sûre, elle le verra le moment venu, et j'en profite pour lui faire un énorme, gigantesque bisou!_

_Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez! Bonne (?) lecture!  
_

* * *

Je m'appelle Kévin Dubien, j'ai quinze ans, et depuis deux heures environ, je suis coincé dans le monde d'un manga avec ma meilleure amie, Lucie.

Pourtant, ce jour-là avait commencé normalement, je ne suivais pas les cours, elle dormait, je la réveillais, puis rebelote, je ne suivais pas, elle dormait, etc...Comme d'habitude quoi ! Pourtant, nous sommes bien dans le monde de _Naruto_, de Masashi Kishimoto.

Il n'y a pas à dire, il se passe toujours des choses étranges lorsque Lucie dort. Peut-être possède-t-elle des pouvoirs dont elle ignore tout jusqu'à même l'existence, et que son inconscient utilise. Certes, il n'y a que très peu de chances pour que cette hypothèse soit vraie, mais, pouvoirs ou pas, il se passe réellement des choses bizarres, lorsqu'elle n'est plus consciente.

Parmi les milliers d'exemples que j'ai pu recueillir durant les dix ans que j'ai passé à me moquer d'elle, je ne prends que le plus récent : lors du dernier voyage scolaire, pendant qu'elle dormait, un éléphant a bloqué la route. Encore, ce n'est pas si étrange en Thaïlande, le problème, c'est que nous étions en Ardèche, au milieu des montagnes...Et au moment même où elle s'est réveillée, l'éléphant est parti.

Bref, les incidents étranges ne me manquent pas, et ne me gênent pas le moins du monde, mais cette fois, nous sommes seuls dans un monde inconnu. Il y a de quoi paniquer.

Arrivés dans ce monde, nous avons rencontré Kakashi Hatake, _affectueusement_ nommé "pervers masqué" par Lucie, et Sasuke Uchiwa. Rapidement, Lulu, bien qu'elle soit une vraie larve, a, semble-t-il, reçu une dose d'adrénaline de son corps, et pris les contrôle de la situation, les autres, étant trop choqués, surpris et paniqués. ensuite nous avons fait un tour par le bureau de la Cinquième, Tsunade,et avons conclus qu'elle et moi irons dormir chez le ninja copieur.

Et, maintenant, au moment où je parle, nous sortons de ce bureau en question, trois Anbu nous suivant comme nos ombres. La Godaïme a tout fait pour nous faire croire que c'est pour Sasuke Uchiwa mais franchement, même un enfant pourrait voir qu'elle ment.

- Où est-ce qu'on va? demande Sakura.

- Au bord de la rivière, propose Kakashi.

Traduction: Allons au bord de la rivière, je n'ai pas envie de rester chez moi jusqu'à ce soir, enfermé avec cinq petits merdeux et trois Anbu.

Ce que, bien ûr, Lucie s'empresse de faire remarquer à haute et intelligible voix.

Et bien sûr, les ninja la regardent avec ahurissement. Il est vrai qu'elle est très insolente.

- Entre autre, oui.

Et c'était l'homme au sharingan, d'une voix _extrêmement enthousiaste_.

- Est-ce que tu es toujours aussi insolente, demande Sakura.

Elle est, soit masochiste, soit suicidaire, peut-être même les deux.

- Est-ce que tu poses toujours des questions qui n'intéressent personne?

- Ça m'intéresse, moi.

- Oui, mais c'est ta vie, alors tu peux te la fermer, maintenant. Et tu oublies aussi que je me fous de ce qui peut bien t'intéresser.

Voilà. Lucie, son amour pour la casse, et son sadisme. Et encore, c'est parce qu'elle ne s'est réveillée qu'il y a une demi-heure. Vous la verriez lorsqu'elle est en forme...Bref, passons.

Voyons voir un peu ce qui sa passe du côté des autres.

Ah oui! Je ne vous ai pas dis que je pouvais savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête des gens? Comme si je pouvais lire leur pensées? Et bien, maintenant, si.

Bon, tout d'abord, Sakura Haruno, parce que l'on laisse les filles passer en premier.

_" Comment ose-t-elle? "_

Ose-t-elle quoi ?

«_ Pourquoi est-ce Sasuke-kun la regarde ,elle, et pas moi ! Comment ose-t-elle se faire remarquer par mon Sasuke-kun !_ »

OK, rien d'intéressant, juste des petits délires de groupie.

Ensuite, Naruto:

"_Lucie n'arrête pas d'embêter Sakura. On ne devrait pas l'aider? Oui, mais elle doit apprendre à se débrouiller toute seule...Raaa! Dur dilemme!"_

Bien! Tu as appris à réfléchir!

Passons ensuite à Kakashi Hatake...Euh...En fait non. Après mûre réflexion, savoir ce qu'_il_ pense, non. Surtout qu'il _lit_. Je ne veux même pas essayer.

Alors, le candidat suivant est...Neji Hyûga!

_" Intéressante cette fille!"_

Ce n'est pas moi qui dirait le contraire.

_" Dangereuse..."_

Il parle bien de Lucie, là? Celle qui n'arrive pas à ouvrir ses bouteilles d'eau parce qu'elle n'a pas assez de force?

_" ...très différente des filles de Konoha, intéressante et donc attractive. C'est une narcisse empoisonnée."_

Bref en gros, c'est la première fois qu'il vois une fille qui ne lui court pas après, donc, il est émerveillé.

Et le dernier, Sasuke Uchiwa:

_" Non, ce n'est pas possible!"_

Si tu le dis, je te crois!

_"En plus, elle n'est pas super mignonne!"_

Sakura? Oui. Je suis d'accord avec toi.

_" Bon, c'est vrai, elle a au moins le mérite de ne pas me courir après..."_

Sakura? J'ai du louper un épisode. Non, en fait j'ai loupé plusieurs tomes, mais ça revient au même, je suis perdu.

_"...En fait, elle aurait plutôt tendance à me donner des coups de pieds là où il ne faut pas..."_

Je ne suis plus du tout! Il parle de Lucie, là?

_"...mais elle est assez drôle..."_

Ça, c'est _toi _qui le dis. Parce que les blagues foireuses, au bout d'un moment, court même, on s'en lasse.

_" ...elle ne se laisse pas faire et peut se débrouiller toute seule. "_

Ma parole! Elle lui a tapé dans l'œil! Et drôlement fort dîtes donc!

_" Je ne peux pas être amoureux d'elle!"_

Mais si, je te le confirme, tu a le béguin pour elle!

_" Je suis Sasuke!"_

Je pense que tout le monde le savait, mais si ça te rassure de te le répéter..

_" Je suis un Uchiwa!"_

Je serait tenté de dire "Idem" et de rajouter " Mais quel est rapport?" .

"_Oh mon Dieu!"_

Lequel? Celui des orphelins voyant comme impossible l'idée qu'ils peuvent tomber amoureux ?

Tiens, ça me donne une idée.

Si Sasuke est amoureux de Lulu, et que, elle le déteste, je peux jouer les entremetteur, histoire de m'amuser. Je vais donner des conseils ou décourager le petit Uchiwa (ça dépendra de mon humeur) bien sûr, il se fera rembarrer à chaque fois, et ça sera extrêmement drôle! Mais il faut que je le lui dise quand même, à ma petite chinoise! Parce que deux ou trois mensonges pourraient avoir un effet dévastateur sur Sasuke, et si elle les nie, tout va tomber à l'eau.

Je sens que je vais m'amuser!

Je retourne quand même à ce qui se passe, j'aurais l'air con si je ne répondais pas à une question évidente que je n'avais pas écoutée.

- Vive le sasunaru!

Pardon? Je suis un peu (beaucoup) perdu.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demande Sakura.

Tiens, elles se parlent? Lucie et Sakura?

- C'est un couple. Et sur certains sites de fanfiction, ils aiment bien mettre les deux premières syllabes des prénoms des deux personnes.

- Sasu..ke, Sasuke et Naru...Naruto!

Sakura se plaque les mains sur la bouche.

D'accord, j'ai compris pourquoi Lucie lui parlait civilement. Elle aime faire tourner les gens en bourrique ! Et c'est pour ça que je l'adore!

- Sasuke n'est pas...

- Gay? Qu'est-ce que t'en sais? Peut-être qu'à force de lui courir après, tu l'as dégoûté des filles!

Et bien sûr, Sasuke n'écoute absolument pas, trop occupé avec son petit problème et Naruto est plongé dans la contemplation d'une coccinelle. Je me demande quand même comment elles en sont arrivée à parler de ça! Ce n'est pas un sujet qu'on aborde comme ça! Dans une conversation!

- Je crois que je vais partir, dit Neji à voix basse. Au revoir.

Le pauvre! Personne ne lui dit au revoir. Mais il a pris une sage décision. Très sage même! Il ne doit pas avoir très envie que l'on parle de son orientation sexuelle comme s'il n'était pas là. Surtout que ma petite sadique adore le Neji x Naruto.

- Ils ne sont pas amoureux !

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Je suis avec eux pratiquement tout le temps ! Je m'en apercevrais s'il y avait quelque chose !

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment !

- Et que pense Uchiwa-castré en ce moment ?

Là, personne ne peut répondre ! Sauf les gens qui ont le même don que moi, s'il y en a d'autres, et moi.

Bref, elles continuent à se disputer à propos de ça. Je préfère vraiment lorsqu'elle est au collège. Donc, totalement endormie. En fait, c'est drôle, mais l'atmosphère du collège l'endort totalement. En dehors des cours, elle est super énergétique. Trop même. Et comme j'ai la chance de l'avoir comme voisine depuis que j'ai emménagé dans cette ville, je la vois presque 24/24h. Parce que soit elle est chez moi, soit je suis chez elle.

Au fait, vous vous demandez sûrement, pourquoi nous sommes dans la même classe alors que nous avons deux ans de différence ? Parce que j'ai redoublé une classe, le CP, et elle a sauté une classe, la deuxième année de maternelle. Et on se connaît depuis ma première CP, lorsque j'ai déménagé de Limoges à Lognes. Nous sommes née tous les deux en début n'année, ce qui explique tout.

* * *

Les minutes passent, lentement, très lentement. Cela fait bientôt deux heures que nous sommes assis au bord de l'eau et depuis une dizaine de minute, une douleur me taillade le ventre, me force presque à me courber en deux, et me fait tourner la tête. Le monstre en moi réclame sa pitance : j'ai faim. 

J'ai faim comme il n'existe pas de mot pour le décrire. Tout mon être, tout corps, chaque parcelle de moi hurle pour obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un peu nourriture.

Je regarde ma montre qui m'indique qu'il est déjà midi et demi.

Je suis prêt à voler, tuer, faire n'importe quoi pour…Stop ! On arrête ! Il faut que j'arrête de partir en vrille ! Il faut que je me calme ! Je sais que j'en suis capable. Inspirer…Expirer…Voilà ! On reste calme !

Bon, que font les autres ?

Sakura admire Sasuke qui n'a d'yeux que pour l'eau, Lucie regarde le ciel -je peux observer dans ses yeux une lueur sadique : elle prépare quelque chose – Naruto joue avec des fleurs, et Kakashi lit.

- Kakashi-sensei, j'ai faim, signale Naruto.

Quelqu'un l'a enfin dit. Je n'osais pas.

- …D'accord, répond-il d'une voix plate, sans aucunement y prêter attention.

Mais, nous allons manger n'est-ce pas ? Nous allons manger ! Il faut manger ! Manger est indispensable à la survie de l'être humain ! Si nous ne mangeons pas, nous allons tous mourir ! Oui, on va tous crever !

- Naruto a raison, Kakashi-sensei, Il va bientôt être une heure, argumente Sakura.

Oui, c'est vrai, sinon, on va tous mourir de faim !

- Bon, d'accord ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez mangez ?

- Ramen !

- Peu importe.

- Quelque chose de comestible.

Lulu, toujours remarquable.

- Idem.

- Humpf.

- OK, c'est décidé, nous allons mangez des ramen à Ichiraku.

- Ouais !

Aucune réponse mis à part celle de Naruto.

* * *

- On arrive bientôt ? Demande Naruto. 

- Non.

- On arrive bientôt ? Demande Lucie.

- Non.

- On arrive bientôt reprend Naruto.

- Non.

- On arrive bfienphtôpht ? Redemande Lucie.

- Ça suffit maintenant.

Petite explication : j'en avais marre, j'ai mis ma main sur la bouche de Lulu.

- Tu promets d'arrêter ?

- Mphoui.

- Je ne comprend pas.

- Parfe phta phta bain fur ma boufe, faïnphtaïn

- Quoi ?

J'enlève ma main.

- Parce que t'as ta main sur ma bouche, Einstein !

- Bref, tu promets ?

- Ben, non, maintenant, tu n'as plus ta main sur ma bouche.

- Pffffffffffffff.

Rebelote, je remets ma main.

- So ?

Hoche la tête verticalement : Oui.

- Tu jures ?

Hoche encore.

- Sur la vie de ta guitare ?

- Fèle éphborde

- Quoi ?

- Elle est morte.

- Je te promets de la détruire.

- OK, je jure, je promets, je prête serment sur la vie de ma guitare de ne plus poser cette question tabou.

- Ok.

- Vous êtes toujours comme ça ? Demande Sakura.

- Comme ça, là ?

- Oui.

- Non. D'habitude, elle dort.

Elle me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Mais toutes ces année passées avec Lucie ont sans l'ombre d'un doute altéré ma conception du "normal".

- Soixante-dix Kronenbourg ! Et une de moins…

- Oh non ! Pitié !

En plus elle chante avec une voix de bourré !

- … Soixante-neuf Kronenbourg et une de moins !

- Lucie, je te le dis amicalement : la ferme !

- Les cochons, les canards !

- Ta gueule !

Elle me tire la langue. Génial ! Elle s'est enfin tue ! Comme quoi tout arrive !

Mais malheureusement, je n'ai droit qu'à cinq petites, minuscules minutes de répit avant qu'elle n'ouvre encore la bouche :

- C'est encore loin ? Vous vous n'avez rien, mais, nous, nous avons nos sac de cours ! Et c'est lourd !

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dans vos sacs ? Demande encore Sakura, très curieuse.

- Nos affaires d'école.

- Ah bon ?

Si je te le dis.

- Qu'est-ce que vous étudiez ?

- Plein de choses follement soporifique.

- C'est-à-dire les mathématiques, les sciences, le français, certaines langues, la musique, les arts plastiques, l'histoire, la géographie, l'éducation civique et certaines langues anciennes, j'explique.

- Ah ! Autant ?

- Ouais ! Et en plus de ça, ils nous collent tout plein de contrôles !

- C'est comme partout, non ?

- Oui. Mais, les contrôles de math, c'est une perte de temps, personne ne les apprend.

- Personne sauf toi, Lucie.

- Depuis quand ?

- …Ben, continue comme ça ! La moitié de la classe compte sur toi.

- Pardon ?

- La moitié de la classe qui copie sur toi compte sur toi.

Sakura est bouche bée :

- La moitié ?

- Non, il exagère.

- Arrête ! Tes deux voisins trouvent toujours ta copie intéressante, les voisins de ces voisins copient aussi. Et les voisins des voisins des voisins aussi ! ça en fait six ! Plus moi, mes voisins de devant, à droite et à gauche. Ça fait dix en tout ! Presque la moitié !

- Presque ! Pas la moitié !

- Ne chipote pas sur le nombre.

- Je ne chipote pas, je te corrige.

- Attendez ! Intervient Sakura. Kévin, tu copies sur Lucie ?

- Ben oui ! A tous les contrôles !

- Les professeurs ne s'en aperçoivent pas ?

- Au départ, vu qu'on était l'un à côté de l'autre, oui. Ensuite ils nous ont séparés mais j'ai toujours à peu près les mêmes notes qu'elle, ils pensent qu'on a travaillé ensemble.

- Mais, tu sais que c'est mal de tricher ?

- Je ne triche pas, je pompe !

- C'est quoi la différence, demande Lulu (sale traîtresse !)

- Aucune, mais le nom est moins péjoratif !

- Comme si tu connaissais ce mot ! Et puis...moins péjoratif...c'est toi qui le dis.

- Moi, non, je ne le connaîs pas, toi, oui, tu le mets souvent dans tes contrôles de français.

- Mais, si tu pompes, comme tu dis, tu n'apprends rien ! Avance Sakura

- Si, j'ai appris le mot « péjoratif » ! Et puis, « je pompe donc je suis » !

- Quoi ?

- …Je crois que tu as détourné le sens de cette citation…

- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

- Mais non ! « Pomper » a plusieurs sens ! Si ils voulaient un sens précis, il y aurait eu un autre sens !

- Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ! S'écrie la fille aux cheveux roses.

- Donne-moi un synonyme de « pomper » !

- Hé !

- Euh…je ne sais pas.

- Wouhou !

- Ben tu vois !

- MAIS HE !

- C'est bon ! C'est pas la peine d'hurler, on est pas sourd ! Et on parle des Shadoks.

- Qui ?

- Des créatures dont l'intelligence est inégalable. La force et leur beauté n'ont d'égales que leur intelligence dont jamais je ne pourrais être las d'en chanter les louanges ! Ce sont les Shadoks ! Je réponds

- Eh voilà, on est arrivé, s'écrie Naruto.

Nous tournons la tête : Ichiraku !

Le stand/restaurant est exactement comme il est dessiné dans la manga : petit, avec plusieurs chaises pour la plupart, inoccupées.

Je sens l'odeur de la nourriture toute proche. Cette sensation ! Celle de savoir que l'on va bientôt assouvir l'un de ses plus grand désirs : manger ! Je sens que peu à peu, je perds le contrôle de moi-même : c'est l'appel de la nourriture ! Je le ressens au plus profond de moi. Il s'insinue tel un poison dans mes veines. Lentement mais sûrement. Je le sens qui s'empare de toute ma raison et qui diffuse dans ma tête un brouillard épais dispersant toute ma lucidité.

* * *

Après avoir mangé, me revoilà d'attaque ! Je ne sais plus ce que j'ai mangé, mais ce n'est pas grave, je sais que c'était bon.

Tiens, tiens, pourquoi ai-je du sang sous les ongles ?

Pourquoi Naruto me regarde-t-il d'un air étrange ?

Où est passé le cuistot ?

Je n'aurais quand même pas…

- Est-ce que ça va ? Me demande Lucie. Tu devais tellement avoir faim en attendant les commandes que tu t'es enfoncé les ongles dans la peau !

- Euh….Je ne sais plus trop ce qui s'est passé mais si tu le dis je te crois ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu as l'air déçu ?

- J'aurais voulu voir ce qu'il y avais sous le masque du pervers masqué, mais il a mangé tellement vite, que je n'ai rien pu voir. Ça sera pour une prochaine fois !

- Mais oui ! Juste comme ça…

- Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun !

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il n'y a que les groupies de Sasuke qui hurlent ça. Or, nous aurions entendu s'il un troupeau de glousseuses se dirigeaient par ici. Et Sakura n'a pas ouvert la bouche.

- Tu penses à ce que je penses ? Demande Lucie d'un air profondément horrifié.

- It's depents. _Ça dépend._ What do you mean? _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?_

- « Saaasukeeee-kuun » plus personne aux alentours moins Sakura égale : Ino.

Oh mon Dieu, bien que je sois convaincu qu'il n'existe pas, s'il existe un dieu pour les sadiques aimant jouer aux agences matrimoniales, qu'il fasse ce qu'il pense être juste !

Traduction : qu'il me sauve !

Je ne veut pas être pris dans une rencontre amicale Sakura vs Ino : une Sakura suffit déjà amplement !

Mais ce dieu ne doit pas exister ou alors, il ne daigne pas jeter un œil vers nous, humbles mortels, car déjà, je vois Ino en train de courir vers nous.

- Fortsetzung _(à suivre)_, déclare d'un ton solennel Lucie.

Tu l'as dis Bouffi.

* * *

_Alors, ça vous a plu? Si oui, vous savez comment me le signalez, sinon, idem! Faîtes-moi des remarques constructives!_

_au prochain chapitre! _


	8. Chap 7: Il pleut des chats

_Voilà, voilà, un autre chapitre, mais j'ai un peu l'impression qu'ils sont de moins en moins biens, donc donnez-moi votre avis._

_Mais pour ceux qui ont la même impression que moi, vous inquiétez pas, j'ai juste une petite pénurie d'idées, mais je devrais en ré-avoir bientôt!_

_Bonne (?) lecture!  
_

* * *

Oh pitié, faîtes que cela cesse ! 

Depuis plus d'une heure, Ino a décidé de nous suivre puisque Sasuke est là. Bien, sûr, Shikamaru et Choji qui la suivaient sont restés avec nous.

Le problème n'est pas en le fait qu'ils soient tous les trois avec nous, il réside dans le fait que depuis une heure, Sakura et Ino n'arrêtent pas de jacasser.

Elles sont encore plus insupportables que Lucie lorsqu'elle se mets en tête d'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à quelqu'un.

Elles ne cessent de discuter à vois très (très) haute, de sorte que si nous n'étions pas retournés au bord de l'eau, tout le monde à Konoha serait au courant de leur conversation.

Tiens, elles ont légèrement baissé la voix. Elles tentent d'être discrètes, en vain : même un serpent à sonnette les entendrait. Je crois qu'elles discutent sur le sujet « Lucie ». Non, je ne crois pas, j'en suis sûr. D'ailleurs celle-ci n'en a cure et est plongée dans l'un des _Bleach_ qu'elle trimballe avec elle.

Par pitié, s'il existe un dieu qui s'occupe des garçons désespéré, qu'il fasse son œuvre !

Il aurait beaucoup de travail ici : Sasuke, Choji et Shikamaru prient pour ne plus entendre les voix des deux filles hystériques. Et moi, vous savez déjà ce que je veux : la même chose qu'eux, le silence !

Sans même me concentrer, j'entends parfaitement ce disent les filles ! Et encore, ce n'est rien comparé à tout à l'heure, elles hurlaient presque sur le sujet : « Sasuke est à moi ! ». Maintenant, elles râlent après Lucie qui « se fait remarquer par Sasuke – Et tu n'as pas vu tout à l'heure comment Neji la regardait ». Quelle conversation intéressante…

Oh mon Dieu ! Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été un saint, que d'ailleurs, je n'en suis pas un du tout, mais personne ne mérite un tel sort !

Leur voix suraigus me vrillent les tympans. C'est à en mourir. Je vais mourir !

Non, je ne peux pas mourir, il faut d'abord que je mette Lucie au courant, de mon plan concernant Sasuke. Le problème, car bien sûr, il y en a un, c'est « comment ? ».

Il ne faut pas que les autres le sachent, sinon, ça ne sera absolument pas drôle.

Réfléchis, réfléchis !

« Cerveau en éruption ! » (1)

Je n'ai qu'à lire dans ses pensées et attendre le moment le plus propice pour le lui dire ! Le risque, c'est que j'attende longtemps.

* * *

« _Hurle ! Mon nom est…Zangetsu ! »_

Et merde, et merde, et galère, et galère, et galère, et merde !

Depuis, environ, une heure, j'ai droit à la lecture de Bleach ! D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser, que cette phrase de fait pas partie des volumes qu'elle a emportés. Mais, de toute manière, là n'est pas la question, je pourrais aussi bien surveiller les déboires amoureux de Sasuke, ça serait aussi productif.

Il faut que je tente de la faire pense à moi. De cette manière, il y aura sûrement une ouverture ! Re-belote ! Comment ?

Et si j'allais m'asseoir à côté d'elle ? Bonne idée ! Seulement, elle est coincée entre Shikamaru et Grincheux, ce qui a bien sûr provoqué l'ire de Sakura et Ino.

Bah ! Ce n'est pas un problème, je peux lui demander un livre.

C'est aussi une bonne idée ! D'ailleurs, je mets la première phase de mon plan à exécution !

_« Je n'ai pas rêvé, là ! Kévin vient de me demander un livre ! ça veut dire qu'il sait lire ! »_

Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par là ? Bien sûr que je sait lire ! J'ai appris en CP, enfin, lors de ma deuxième année de CP.

_« Il doit être malade ! Ouais, c'est sûrement ça ! »_

- Eh ! T'exagères, je m'exclame à son intention !

Regard étonné de tout le monde qui n'est sans doute pas habitué à voir quelqu'un qui parle tout seul.

Oh et puis au Diable l'opinion des autres ! Comme dirait certaines personnes et certains livres « _Be yourself and fuck the world_ » !

- Eh ! Boy ! Tu connais la « liberté de penser » ?

- Ouais, mais t'exagère quand même ! Bien sûr que je sais lire !

- Ah bon ?

- Oui ! Et non, je ne suis pas malade.

- Ok ! C'est noté ! Mais arrête de fouiner dans ma tête ! C'est pas forcément agréable !

- C'est bon, j'arrête!

_« Raaa ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a aujourd'hui ! Il est plus excité que n'importe qui ! »_

Et c'est toi qui parle ?

_« J'suis sûre qu'il prépare quelque chose ! Il n'arrête pas de fixer Uchiwa-castré d'un air bizarre ! Oh ! Minute papillon, il me fixe aussi. Oh ! Je connais ce regard Il est en train de… »_

- Agence matrimoniale. Tout juste.

Elle comprendra.

« _Agence matrimoniale. Tout juste ? a quoi je pensais tout à l'heure ? Oh le glandeur ! Il veut s'amuser avec Sasuke et il lisait bien dans ma tête !_ »

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Ça paraît fou comme ça, mais, en fait, Lucie a un cerveau ! Et elle est super intelligente ! Non, non, je vous assure ! Elle est intelligente ! Ou peut-être que c'est moi qui suis bête ? Non, elle est super balèze, point !

_« Mais avec qui ? »_

L'agence matrimoniale ?

- Toi bien sûr !

_« Moi ? »_

Je pense que je ferais bien de fuir. Oui. Mon instinct de survie me le hurle. Mais bien sûr, je ne bouge absolument pas.

Trois.

Deux.

Un.

- I'm going to kill you !_(Je vais te tuer)_

- Hey! Relax !

- You're dead for this! _( tu es mort pour ça)_

- Je n'ai encore rien fait !

- Que tu fasses tes petites magouilles de glandeurs ne me dérange pas ! Mais ne m'y inclue pas !

- J'ai encore rien fait !

- I'm gonna kill you !

- Euh, s'il-te-plaît, intervient Kakashi, mon sauveur. Tu es bien gentille et tu ne tues personne. Ça m'arrangerait. Merci.

- Vous venez de me sauvez la vie !

- Et bien je te promets que tu vas le regretter, me menace Lucie.

- S'il-te-plaît, Lucie, accepte ! ça serait tellement drôle !

- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison !

- Parce que tu pourrais lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs et que..

- Ok !

- …tu es une grosse sadique !

- Anh ! Commente Sakura. Il a dit que tu étais grosse ! J'aurais pas aimé !

Elle a quel âge juste comme ça ?

- Tu trouves que je suis grosse ? Me demande Lulu avec un énorme sourire puéril. C'est vrai ? Oh c'est tellement gentil ! Merci !

Mort de rire !

Je suis sûr que ça a du lui en boucher un coin à Sakura, lauréate du prix de la stupidité. Parce que ma p'tite chinoise à moi, elle n'est pas comme les autres : ça plus grande hantise n'est pas de grossir, bien au contraire, c'est de maigrir ! C'est sûr, en même temps, quarante kilos toute mouillée pour un mètre soixante les bras levés (2), c'est pas beaucoup. Presque rien.

Allez, j'ai envie de rire. Un p'tit tour dans la tête des gens.

Sakura :

« _Elle se moque de moi, là. Etre contente parce qu'on vous dit que vous êtes grosse, ce n'est pas possible. C'est pas une fille !_ »

Si, si je t'assure, Lucie est une fille.

Naruto :

_« Elle est bizarre… »_

'pas moi qui te dirais le contraire

_« …toutes les filles ont peur de grossir (3). Elle est pas normale »_

Enfin, tu réalises !

Sasuke :

_« J'aime bien quand elle sourit comme ça, elle est …mignonne… »_

Hein ? Il va bien le Uchiwa ? ça doit être le choc d'avoir été coincé dans une salle avec ses fans.

_« ………Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je deviens fou ? Je viens de dire qu'elle était mignonne ? Aaaah ! Je deviens fou… »_

Tu te répètes surtout.

_« J'ai du manger un truc avarié de matin ! Ce n'est pas possible ! C'est la seule explication possible : je suis malade ! »_

Je crois que je vais te laisser à ton délire.

Shikamaru, Choji et Ino. Pff. La flemme de lire chez eux.

Oups ! Je crois que Lulu déteint sur moi. Je commence à être atteint de flemmardise !

- Hey, Lucie, je m'ennuie.

- C'est cool…

- Je m'ennuie.

- 'spèce de bébé, qu'elle me réplique, les yeux toujours fixés sur son livre.

- On joue à Papier, Caillou, Ciseaux ?

- Non.

- Allez quoi ! Je m'ennuie !

Je réalise que tout le monde me regarde. C'est gênant. Je hais me faire remarquer ! Ils ne veulent pas regarder ailleurs ?

C'est ça qu'j'veux voir, les gens ! C'est ça ! Tournez la tête !

- Lis le livre que je viens de te passer.

- Moi ? Lire ?

- Oui. Et, toi, me foutre la paix.

- T'es pas simpa !

- Oh… ça me fend le cœur de te l'entendre dire… Moi, qui aspire à ce que tout le monde m'aime…

Ton plus plat, tu meurs !

- Lucie, je m'ennuie.

- Pff…

- Lucie ?

Aucune réponse.

- Lucie ?

Ça y est, elle m'ignore. Et c'est parti pour un long, long, long arpès-midi!

* * *

Et merde, et merde, et galère, et galère, et galère, et merde. 

J'm'ennuiyais tellement, que j'ai fini par lire le Bleach qu'elle m'a passé. Je suis tombé bien bas. Moi, lire (4).

Non, attendez, je dois rêver : Ino se lève. Je crois qu'elle part !

Non, pas de précipitation sinon je vais encore être déçu.

Non ! Je ne rêve pas ! Elle met les gaz (1) ! Dieu existe ! Qu'est-ce que je suis heureux !

Shikamaru et Choji suivent bien sûr le mouvement.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Sakura qui a vraiment l'air de s'ennuyer mortellement lorgne le sac de Lucie.

- Je peux regarder sur quoi vous travailler ?

Elle doit vraiment, mais alors vraiment s'ennuyer ! Parce que penser à regarder nos cahiers ! Qui est le fou, ou la folle, qui va lire ses cours quand il, ou elle, s'ennuie (4) ?

- Demande à Lucie, ses cours sont plus complets.

C'est bizarre, non ? C'est elle qui dort, mais ce sont ses cours qui sont les plus complets. Mais avec elle, rien n'est jamais logique ou rationnel.

D'ailleurs, ma petite chinoise marmonne un « Galère », mais lance quand même un cahier à Sakura, la regarde bizarrement, ajoute un « Bonne lecture » et replonge dans son livre.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle mijote ? Elle lui a lancé son cahier de Sciences de la vie et de la terre.

Sakura l'ouvre, et puis devient brusquement toute rouge. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait en ce moment en S.V.T ?

Ah ! Mort de rire !

- Tu veux peut-être le livre ? Il est illustré ! C'est parfois mieux.

- Je crois que ça ira, merci, murmure la kunoichi aux cheveux roses dont la figure a pris une teinte très proche.

Je pense que le sujet « l'accouplement des coccinelles » n'a pas l'air de lui plaire !

- Si tu es intéressée, deux pages avant, il y l'accouplement des oursins.

C'est fou ce que faire tourner en bourique l'unique membre féminin de cette équipe peut être drôle !

Le « pervers masqué » a levé la tête de son livre. Il a l'air un poil, mais tout petit alors, surpris :

- L'accouplement des oursins ?

- Oui, je réponds. C'est le sujet ô combien passionnant que nous avons étudié il y a quelques jours. Mais c'est vrai qu'ici, les enfants n'apprennent pas « comment on fait les bébés ? » à l'école.

- Rassurez-moi, murmure Lulu. Vous ne pensez quand même pas que les filles naissent dans les roses et les garçons dans les choux ?

- Iruka-sensei nous a raconté quelque chose sur les abeilles et les fleurs, annonce fièrement Naruto, content d'avoir retenu quelque chose pour une fois.

Les deux adolescents en classe de quatrième que nous sommes sourient. Enfin, je souris tout seul parce que Lucie a probablement trop la flemme pour le faire. Non, en fait, pas « probablement » : certainement.

Mais de toute manière, nous nous éloignons du sujet.

- De toute façon, soupire ma p'tite schizo en herbe, c'est rien qu'un grand mensonge ! Les abeilles n'ont rien avoir la dedans ! Si en fait, un très grand rôle, mais ce sont les fleurs qui se reproduisent entre-elles et les abeilles, papillons…bref, les insectes aident à propager les gamètes mâle ou femelles.

Si elle pouvait répèter, plus lentement, il y aurait des chances pour que je comprenne mieux. Ou comprenne tout court.

Devant mon air de totale " quoi ?", elle soupire :

- Cours de sixième !

Ça ne m'avance toujours pas, mais c'est l'intention qui compte, non ?

Reportons notre attention sur le ninja copieur, plutôt que sur mon ignorance : l'homme au sharingan a l'air d'avoir tout plein de question à poser à la brunette.

- Juste pour savoir, pourquoi est-ce que vous avez ris quand je me suis mis à parler anglais ?

- …Votre accent est pourri, répond-elle après un moment d'hésitation.

- C'est sûr que comparé au tien Lucie, tous les autres sont moins bien.

- Oh ! La belle hyperbole !

- Parle français, s'il-te-plaît !

- Mon accent n'est pas bien ?

- Pas bien, je demande, interloqué. Pas bien ? ça doit être le pire que j'aie jamais entendu !

- Ah bon ?

- Oui ! On dit « who are you » et pas « ou areuh iou », j'explique.

- Si vous le dîtes.

Ça y est, c'est de nouveau le calme plat.

- Vous voulez partir ? Propose Kakashi.

- Oui ! Je m'exclame.

Et zut alors ! Je viens encore de me faire remarquer ! Vous pouvez pas tourner les yeux, les gens ?

- Sakura, Naruto, dans une demie-heure sur notre lieu de rendez-vous habituel. Prenez des futons, si vous en avez.

- Des futons ? Demande Lucie. Eh ! Si on dormait sur le toit d'un immeuble ! ça ne serait pas trop fun ? C'est comme un bivouac !

Silence.

- Lucie, tu as pensé au fait que nous ne sommes pas en Ardèche, et que s'il pleut ce soir, nous serons mouillés ?

- Oui, mais tout de même mieux que de rester tous coincés dans l'appart' du pervers masqué !

- Je m'appelle Kakashi. Tu peux m'appeler comme ça si tu veux…

- Mais si je vous appelle « pervers masqué », c'est pour souligner que vous êtes justement un pervers !

- …mais sinon, je suis d'accord avec toi. Vous dormez en haut, je dors dans mon lit. Si ce n'est pas magnifique !

Nous allons juste dire que c'est une question de point de vue.

- Il en est hors de question ! S'exclame la kunoichi aux cheveux roses.

- Rooo ! Rabat-joie !

- Tu as une drôle définition du mot « joie »

- C'est vrai, je commente.

Ça y est, elle boude. Ce n'est vraiment qu'une gamine ! Je me demande parfois pourquoi je traîne avec elle !

Question stupide ! Parce qu'elle _est_ Lucie Leung, la vraie, la seule, l'unique (heureusement), complètement tordue !

- Mais quand même, reprend-elle après un court, court, court, voire inexistant, moment de "boudage", on a quand même une sacrée veine : on devait aller dormir chez Claire ce soir, directement après les cours, donc, on a un pyjama et une tenue pour demain!

* * *

Kakashi nous fait signe de reculer. 

Il introduit doucement sa clé dans le trou.

Clic.

Rapidement, il recule (et me marche sur les pieds) afin d'éviter la pluie de senbon, de kunai et de shuriken qui s'est presque abattue sur lui (il a hésité à me détruire les orteils).

Nous avons tous l'air ahuris : il a piégé son entrée !

- Mais vous êtes paranoïaque ou quoi ? chuchote Lucie, sous le choc.

Moi, je connais la réponse : oui. Les ninja sont sûrements tous des paranos

Ignorant la réponse, le ninja copieur nous invite à entrer : ça veut dire qu'il n'y a pas d'autres pièges ?

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'entre. Et soudain, une énorme masse sombre fond sur moi ! Mais la main de mon courageux sauveur l'attrape : Sasuke a empêché un chat de me réduire en charpie !

Quoi ? Un chat ? Mais d'où il sort de chat?

Parce qu'en plus de piéger son entrée avec des armes, il poste un "chat de garde" ? Mais il va pas bien le Kakashi!

- Oh ! qu'est-ce qu'il est mignooooon !

Non!

- Oh ! qu'est-ce qu'il est mignooooon !

Voilà pourquoi il ne faut jamais, mais alors, jamais offrir quoique ce soit de mignon à Lucie ( Non, en fait, il ne faut rien lui offrir, parce qu'elle trouve presque tout mignon).Car sinon, une lente et douloureuse agonie s'en suit.

Je suis déjà mort.

**Zna akana ïeskos zna lechtac vèg batikt**. _La patience est le meilleur des mots. Du dratique, by Ookami, ma sardine adorée (trouver l'erreur...)_

* * *

(1) : Du dessin animé Jimmy Neutron…C'est pas un peu pathétique ? 

(2): c'est pas des conneries, moi je pèse vraiment quarante kilos pour un mètre soixante (enfin presque, on va pas chipoter sur la taille !) ! Mais le(la) premier(e) qui dit que je suis Lucie, je lui…défonce le crâne avec une…Massue, ouais, une massue, c'est bien ! Une tronçonneuse, c'est mieux, mais j'en ai pas. Quoique la massue non plus…

(3): En fait, c'est un garçon dans ma classe qui m'a sortit ça quand j'ai pas voulu manger un mikado. C'est pas trop marrant ? C'est risible tellement c'est faux !

(4): je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui aiment justement lire, mais c'était dans l'esprit du personnage…


	9. Chap 8: Mac Giver et l'épluche légume

_Voilà le chapitre huit!_

_  
Tout d'abord, avant que je n'oublie, chose que je fais trop souvent, je veux remercier tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews! ça me fait vraiment plaisir quand j'en lis une! Et ça me donne envie de contiuer et de me donner à fond.  
_

_Ensuite, je veux souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à Komori, et si je ne publie pas de chapitre avant, à Ookami et à Sakana aussi, même si celui-ci ne lira jamais ma fic! _

_Pour finir, je veux vous souhaiter de bonnes vacances (bon, ça ne l'est pas envore officiellement, mais la plupart d'entre nous sont en vacances!) et aussi une bonne (?) lecture! _

* * *

-Oh ! Qu'est ce qu'il est mignon ! 

Qu'ai-je fais à Dieu pour qu'il s'acharne autant sur moi ?

Enfin, je ne suis pas le seul, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est « me against the world_ » (moi contre le monde). _Je sais, en disant ça, je suis très égocentrique, mais quand même ! D'abord Ino et Sakura, maintenant Lucie ! Je suis maudit !

-Aaaatcha !

Et apparemment, la kunoichi aux cheveux roses citée plus haut est allergique aux poils de chats. Mes oreilles n'auront-elles donc jamais droit au repos ?

-Aaaatcha !

-Sakura-chan, tu es allergique aux poils de chats ?

-Naruto no baka ! Aaaatcha! Est-ce que j'ai vraiment l'attitude de quelqu'un qui ne l'est pas? Aaatcha !

-Mais d'où il sort ce chat trooop, troooop, trooop mignon ?

-C'est le mien.

Réponse nette, claire, et simple, made in Uchiwa-castré.

-Mais, t'es vraiment un co…

-Aaatcha !

-Un problè…

-Aaatcha !

-Ça veut dire que rien que pour rejoindre Orochimaru, tu aurais été capable d'a…

-Aaatcha !

-… donner ton chat ! T'es vraiment un sa…

-Aaatcha !

-Il était chez la vois...

-Aaatcha !

-Mais t'en est vraiment un ! Comment peux…

-Aaatcha

-… penser à abandonner un chat à quelqu'un dont on ne sait pas s'il va bien le traiter !

Silence troublé uniquement par les éternuements de Simplette.

-T'en as pas marre d'éternuer ?

-Comme si c'était de ma faute !

-Ben ouais ! Mais qui t'as dit d'être allergique aux poils de chat !

Silence, plus que gêné. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Lucie est sérieuse !

Sakura marmonne un vague « N'importe quaaaatcha ! » , prend un médicament contre l'allergie (1) et sort.

-On va rester là plantés comme ça ?

-Non, répond Naruto ! Il faut penser à ce que l'on va manger ce soir !

C'est comme ça que je l'aime Naruto ! Non je ne suis pas homosexuel, et je n'ai rien contre eux !

-C'est vrai ! Il est quelle heure d'ailleurs ?

-Dix-huit heures quarante-deux minutes, trente-six secondes.

Tout le monde se tourne vers moi.

-Je ne veux même pas vous expliquer comment je sais ça.

-En regardant ta montre ?

-Oui.

-Ben voilà, tu nous as expliqué.

-Si on est revenait au sujet de « qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ? », je propose afin de détourner la conversation.

-Ramen !

-Non pas encoraaatcha ! S'exclame/éternue Sakura, revenue dans la salle.

Apparemment, il faut un certain temps avant que le médicament fasse effet.

-Oui, au lieu d'aller à Ichiraku, je propose de manger des nouilles instantanées !

Nous regardons tous Kakashi : il plaisante là !

-Vous êtes contre ?

-Vous vous foutez de nous !

-Euh…non.

-Vous ne mangez que des nouilles instantanées avec Sasuke ?

-Nous sommes ninja, pas cuistos, tente de se justifier l'homme au sharingan.

-On va tous mourir !

Ce n'est pas moi qui te contredirais, Lucie !

-Il y a quelqu'un qui sait à peu près cuisiner ? Je demande.

Il faut bien que quelqu'un prenne la situation en main.

Signe de tête négatif de la part de Kakashi et de Sasuke. Naruto, vous connaissez déjà la réponse, Sakura ne sait pas non plus, et Lucie doit être la seule personne au monde capable de rater les raviolis en conserve…Quant à moi, je réussis très bien les plats pré-cuits ! Les Anbu…ils sont là pour « surveiller Sasuke » pas pour cuisiner.

Je crois qu'on est bien partis pour les nouilles instantanées.

-Je crois que je vais aller faire un tour au toilettes. Décidez du menu de ce soir, je déclare, démoralisé.

-La porte à gauche !

-Merci !

De toute manière, même s'il ne me l'avait pas dit, j'aurais trouvé ! Faut, dire, il y a deux portes. Une à droite, sûrement la chambre, une à gauche, la salle d'eau. Devant dans le coin droit, une mini-kichenette. Il y a une table, quelques chaises et un fauteuil. Pas de télévision, ni de radio. La déco est inexistante : une plante verte sur le rebord de la fenêtre, deux photos, celle de sa team quand il était gosse et celle de l'équipe dont il est le prof. Bref, c'est vide, et je ne veux même pas vous parler du papier peint. Il est affreux.

Après un rapide passage au pipi-room, je découvre qu'ils ont finalement réussi à trouver un menu !

Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke sont assis sur des chaises et regardent Kakashi et Lucie s'occuper du dîner. Le ninja copieur coupe quelque chose que je ne connais pas. C'est cylindrique, beige et ça n'a pas l'air européen (2)! Lucie, elle …

Oh mince !

-Stop ! Je m'exclame. Lucie, ne fais pas de mouvements brusques et repose doucement ce que tu as dans la main.

-Quoi, la carotte ?

-Non ! Ce que tu as dans l'autre main !

-Pourquoi ? demande Naruto.

-Parce qu'avec Lucie, la première règle pour survivre, c'est de ne jamais lui laisser un objet coupant dans le mains !

-Mais c'est un épluche-légumes, objecte Simplette.

-Même ! Elle est capable de tous nous tuer et de faire sauter l'immeuble rien qu'avec un épluche-légumes !

-Ah Bon ? S'écrit la principale concernée. Je suis comme Mac Giver alors !

-Sauf que lui, il le fait exprès, je rétorque.

-Elle est si terrible que ça ? demande Kakashi.

-Je frissonne encore rien qu'au souvenir de la fois où je lui ai donné un cure-dents.

Ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser ! Ah ! Ma cicatrice me démange !

-Mais, alors, qui va éplucher les carottes ?

-Laisse, je vais le faire.

-Mais je fais quoi, moi ?

-Assieds-toi.

-Et c'est tout ?

-Sauf si tu veux nettoyer les toilettes, répond Kakashi.

-…je ferais la vaisselle après, s'il y en a.

-Si tu veux.

-Ouais ! Je vais utiliser tout plein d'assiettes rien que pour que tu les laves.

Je sais, parfois, je suis assez puéril.

Soudain, Lucie laisse partir la chat qu'elle torturait/caressait (dépend des points de vue), et se met à farfouiller dans son sac. On pourrait presque voir une ampoule briller au-dessus de sa tête !

Triomphalement, elle brandit son appareil photo.

-Tu comptait te balader toute la journée avec un appareil photo numérique ?

-Ben oui ! On va directement chez Claire ! J'allais quand même pas laisser mon appareil chez moi.

-T'es inconsciente ou quoi ? Être folle n'immunise pas contre les voleurs !

-'Suffit de pas le hurler sur tous les toits ! Et puis, puisque je rencontre les perso de _Naruto_ , autant garder des souvenirs ! Allez, un petit sourire !

Et là voilà à « flasher » tout le monde ! Elle prend même les Anbu en photo…

Après un quart d'heure, des sandwich faits et des photos prises, la conversation reprend :

-On fait comment pour dormir ?

-Ben par terre.

-Oui mais comment ?

-Dans la chambre, il y a deux lits, nous indique le ninja copieur.

-Ben, les deux propriétaires des lits dans leur lits, et le reste par terre !

-On peut vraiment pas dormir sur le toit ?

-Non.

-Au pire, les deux filles dans les deux lits, et les garçons par terre, propose Kakashi.

-Je prends le lit de Sasuke-kun !

Pas la peine de préciser qui parle…

-C'est vraiment très gentil, répond Lucie, mais moi, je préfère dormir par terre, merci.

-Tu dois aimer camper toi, commente le ninja copieur.

-Oui, mais c'est encore pour une autre raison.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, encore, dormir dans le lit d'Uchiwa-castré, ça ne me gêne pas ! Mais dans le _votre !_ Il n'en est absolument pas question !

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne veux même pas vous le dire !

_« Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'il a fait dans ce lit ! »_

-Tu as vraiment l'esprit mal placé, je m'exclame !

-Non, je suis réaliste ! C'est un mec ! et après tout ce temps passé avec les frères siamois, je sais comment réfléchis un mec. Enfin, réfléchis…c'est déjà dans l'hypothèse qu'ils ont des cerveaux !

-Des frères siamois ?

-Oui, quatre garçons qui partagent la même paire de neurones.

Silence…

-C'est possible ça ? demande Naruto.

-Non.

-Mais, alors, pourquoi…

-Elle veut dire par là, qu'ils sont tellement bêtes qu'ils pourraient aussi bien n'avoir qu'un demi-neurone par personne que ça ne ferait aucune différence !

-Ils sont si bêtes que ça ?

-Oui.

-Si on en revenait au sujet « qui dort où ? », propose Kakashi.

-Vous, dans votre lit.

-Mais à part moi ?

-Sakura n'a qu'à dormir dans mon lit, je dormirai par terre. Contre le mur.

-Oh c'est trooop g…

-Non ! C'est pas juste ! Nous exclamons-nous Lucie et moi. Si tu dors contre le mur, tu n'auras qu'une seule personne à côté de toi !

-Premier arrivé, premier servi.

Petite explication : dans ladite chambre, les lits sont « collés » aux murs. Un bureau s'appuie sur un troisième mur donc il ne reste qu'un mur de libre. Si celui-ci est pris par Uchiwa castré, je serais forcément entre Lucie et Naruto, parce qu'il n'est absolument pas question de les laisser tous les deux côte à côte ! Deux cons ensembles ne sont pas forcément plus intelligents ! Un chiffre négatif additionné à un autre chiffre négatif est égal à un nombre négatif ! Mine de rien certaines choses ont fini par entrer.

Bref, je ne veux pas dormir entre Lucie et Naruto.

-S'il-te-plaît, Uchiwa !

Non ! Elle n'a quand même pas osé ! C'est déloyal !

Lucie sourit à Sasuke ! Mais c'est son super sourire innocent et en prime, ses grand yeux pleins d'espoir. Personne n'y résiste ! Même pas moi ! D'ailleurs Sasuke-grognon va flancher ! C'est déloyal ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas une fille ?

Euh….Oubliez ce que je viens de dire ! Il ne s'est rien passé ! Je n'ai absolument pas souhaité être une fille ! Si, si je vous assure ! J'aime être un garçon ! Je suis totalement satisfait de ma situation !

Bref, pendant que je vous convaincs que je ne veux pas être une fille, les autres ont fini le plan pour la nuit : Kakashi et Sakura dans les lits, Lucie contre le dernier mur de libre, ensuite, moi, Naruto entre les deux lits par manque de place, et pour une cause que personne n'ignore, Sasuke _sur_ le bureau. Les Anbu, eux, se débrouillent comme ils veulent. Et comme ils peuvent.

-Mais maintenant, on fait quoi ? demande Naruto.

-Ben…

Lucie, toujours utile.

-Vous aller prendre une douche et vous couchez dit Kakashi.

-Mais, il n'est que dix neuf-heures et quart !

-Mais, je n'ai pas fait la vaisselle !

-Mais…mais !

J'avoue, moi non plus, cette fois je n'apporte pas grand chose à la conversation.

Finalement, silence.

Cinq minutes passent sans que nous sachions trop quoi faire.

Lucie et Naruto font des kunai et des shuriken en papier, d'ailleurs, Naruto est en train de lui apprendre à les lancer :

-…tu les tiens comme ça, et…

-Hé ! Je lui crie. Arrête ! J'ai envie de vivre !

Silence, encore. J'ai l'impression que je suis très doué dans l'art de lancer des phrases qui jettent un froid.

Pinc ! Je crois que j'aurais du les arrêter plus tôt : Lucie vient de me balancer un kunai en papier. Enfin, ce n'était pas moi sa cible, au départ, mais elle vise aussi bien qu'un éléphant aveugle. Quoique, on ne sait jamais, peut-être qu'ils visent très bien.

Bref, elle visait Sasuke, elle m'a ratée de peu. Nous sommes séparé par environ deux mètres. Cherchez l'erreur…

-Qu'est-ce que je disais…

-Je suis vraiment désolée ! Je visais Uchiwa-castré ! Je ne voulais absolument pas te rendre borgne !

-Mais pourquoi tu visais Sasuke-kun ? Demande Sakura.

-Ben, pour l'embêter, répond-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu agisses comme ça avec lui ?

-Rien.

Oui, parce que parfois, il ne faut pas chercher trop loin.

-Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?

-Parce que je ne l'aime pas.

Même remarque…Et c'est notre première de la classe…

-C'est tout ?

-Oui.

-Alors, tu vas aller chercher des puces à quelqu'un, sous prétexte que tu ne l'aimes pas ?

-Ben, ouais !

Sakura la regarde d'un air incrédule :

-Et pourquoi est-ce que tu le déteste autant Sasuke-kun ?

-Parce qu'il m'énerve ! Il est froid, il se la pète de trop ! Il est tellement méprisant ! Il a un de ces complexes de supériorité ! C'est un génie ? Mon c…œil ! Il est « beau » ? Encore une fois, mon œil !Quand je vois sa tête, j'ai trop envie de lui foutre un pain.

« La beauté est dans l'œil de celui qui regarde. » Oscar Wilde.

-Mais, bon, je dois reconnaître qu'il a des qualités.

Je serais curieux d'entendre ce qu'elle va encore inventer.

-Il hurle bien.

Ça ne devrait même pas m'étonner. Je connais Lulu depuis hyper longtemps, et pourtant…

D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas le seul. Tout le monde est estomaqué :

-Mais, si c'est un livre, comment peux-tu dire que Sasuke-kun hurle bien ?

-Grâce aux dessins animés en version originale sous-titrée français. Il hurle bien, il faut quand même lui accorder ce mérite.

Bref, Lucie, pas du tout banale ! Mais alors pas du tout, vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi ? Si, je n'en doute absolument pas.

Totalement, ahurie, Sakura va prendre sa douche. Je sens que je vais encore pouvoir m'amuser. Vive le sadisme.

Une fois que la kunoichi est entrée dans la salle de bain, Lucie s'approche de la porte, l'air amusé. Elle fixe un interrupteur. Et comme par hasard, c'est celui de ladite salle d'eau.

Lulu me jète un coup d'œil afin de vérifier si je suis : elle aime avoir son petit public, parfois.

Elle attend un peu, histoire que Sakura soit au plein milieu de sa douche.

Trois, deux, un, je peux lire le compte à rebours sur ses lèvres.

Zéro. D'un geste magistral, elle éteint la lumière.

-Kiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Et ça se dit ninja !

La petite psychopathe en herbe sourit aussi sadiquement qu'elle en est capable.

Insultes et menaces de Simplette derrière la porte.

-A vrai dire, je voulais couper l'eau chaude. Mais, je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu.

C'est vrai, les Anbu la regardaient.

-Je me suis donc contentée de la lumière.

Cri de rage de la fille aux cheveux roses.

-Maintenant, la question est de savoir si je suis assez sadique pour la laisser terminer sa douche sans lumière.

Moi, je sais.

-La réponse est sans conteste : oui.

Elle éclate d'un grand rire sadique.

Sakura finit sa douche en vitesse et sors de la pièce vraiment en colère :

-Je vais te tuer !

-Je suis impatiente de voir ça.

-Calme-toi Sakura ! Intervient Kakashi. Tu seras parfois obligée de prendre ta douche dans des conditions pires que celles-ci lors de certaines missions..

-Mais, Kakashi-sensei…

-Et toi, ajoute-t-il à l'intention de Lucie. Tu es vraiment puérile ! Mais je sais qu'aucune punition ne ferait effet sur toi. En tout cas, file te doucher et tiens-toi tranquille. Sinon, je te promets que les grenouilles viendront te rendre visite cette nuit.

Ça fait son effet. Lucie pâlit.

-Okay.

Sakura sourit. Elle veut prendre sa revanche.

Tandis que l'on commence à entendre l'eau couler, elle s'approche de la salle de bain et éteint la lumière. Aucune originalité !

-Ouah ! Je pensais pas que ma lampe-torche me servirait ici.

Flop total.

Bon, pendant que Sakura est dégoûtée, je crois que je peux jouer aux agences matrimoniales.

Je m'approche de Sasuke, et fait attention à ce que personne ne nous écoute. Quant aux Anbu, je n'en ai cure.

-Tu la trouves jolie, non ?

-Pardon ?

_« Comment est-ce qu'il sait ? J'ai fait attention à rester impassible ! Il ne peut pas savoir, ça ne peut-être que du bluff ! »_

Mort de rire ! Il n'a toujours pas compris mon « pouvoir » même après tous les sous-entendus que nous avons fait Lucie et moi.

-Arrête ! ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Tu es en « kiff » sur elle !

-Non.

_« Je ne sais même pas ce que signifie « en kiff » . »_

-Franchement, c'est compréhensible. Enfin, moi, je ne comprends pas tellement, mais les dix-sept garçons qu'elle a rembarrés, oui.

Big mensonge. Mais, lui, il ne le sais pas.

«_ Dix-sept ? Encore plus qu'Ino Yamanaka ! »_

Ah bon ? Il m'en apprend, des choses !

En tout cas, j'adore sa tête ! Il essaie de rester neutre, mais ça se voit tellement qu'il est...surpris/atterré/septique rayer la mention inutile.

Mais malheureusement, nous sommes obligés de mettre fin à notre charmante discussion : Naruto s'approche :

-C'était quoi cette histoire de grenouilles ? Lucie en a peur ?

-C'est pas vraiment ça, je répond. En, fait, l'année dernière, pour le cours de SVT, on a été obligé de disséquer des grenouilles.

-Beurk !

-Je ne te le fait pas dire. Bref, Lucie est devenue toute blanche.

-C'est sans doute à ça que faisait référence Kakashi-sensei.

-Ouais.

La porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvre.

J'adore la tête de Naruto et de Sasuke ! Ils auraient presque les yeux qui sortent de leur têtes ! 'Faut dire, le « pyjama » de Lucie est minuscule : un short au ras des fesses, et un débardeur. Bref, ça dévoile plus de peau, que ça n'en couvre. En même temps, c'est un pyjama, et je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, ça n'écorche pas les yeux. Non, je ne suis absolument pas en train de mater ma meilleure amie ! Bon, en même temps, je suis une gars.

-Tu as pris une lampe-torche pour prendre ta douche ?

-Ouais.

-Pourquoi ?

-Et pourquoi pas ?

Ok, j'ai compris le message : fin de la discution.

Une fois que Mr Uchiwa disparaît à son tour dans la pièce, Sakura s'approche de Lucie, assise à côté de moi :

-C'est vrai que tu as rembarré dix-sept garçons ?

-Quoi ?

Regard d'incompréhension dans ma direction. Je lui fait une petit sourire.

-Non, bien sûr que non, je n'ai jamais rembarré autant de garçons !

-Mais alors, pourquoi tu as dis ça à Sasuke ? Me demande-t-elle.

-Pour m'amuser, je répond. Et tu as sans doute remarqué la manière dont il observait Lucie.

-C'est un mensonge !

-Mais l'important, c'est que Sasuke le croit.

-Je vais le lui dire !

-Et qui crois-tu qu'il écoutera ? Une fille jalouse, de toute évidence, qui n'arrête pas de lui courir après, ou le meilleur ami de la fille pour laquelle il a le béguin ?

Grognement rageur de Sakura. Fin de « l'échange ». Premier round : vainqueurs, nous.

Finalement, une fois que tous sont passés par la salle de bain, nous allons nous coucher, après moult et moult protestations (Mais il n'est que huit heures ! – Je vais vous faire souffrir demain. Vous aurez besoin de forces !).

C'est _génial_ ! Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà essayé, mais dormir à six dans une chambre d'un peu moins de neuf mètre carré, c'est _génial_…

-Juste comme ça, demande Lucie, pourquoi on se fait chier à rester dans la même chambre, alors que ça serait mieux d'en mettre deux dans la chambre, et le reste dans le séjour ?

-Bonne question, j'ajoute.

-Parce que vous ne pouvez pas me laisser seule avec _lui_ ! S'exclame Sakura en pointant Kakashi du doigt.

-Bon, tous ceux qui veulent me suivre, on déménage dans le séjour ! On répond Lucie en moi, en chœur.

-Non ! Et l'esprit d'équipe alors ? Proteste la kunoichi aux cheveux roses. De toute manière, il n'en est absolument pas question !

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous me traitez comme un pervers pédophile qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge ? demande Kakashi offusqué.

-Parce que vous lisez le Paradis du Batifolage !

-Et ?

-Ça veut tout dire.

Silence.

-En tout cas, dormez !

Et en bons petits élèves obéissants que nous sommes, nous nous taisons et nous dormons.

Nous, je plaisante ! Aucun adolescent âgé de treize à quinze ans, saint d'esprit, n'irait dormir à huit heures et demie du soir. Enfin, pas dans mon quartier en tout cas. Ou alors, il doit être vraiment fatigué.

Donc en fait, le silence règne pendant un (court) moment puis la discussion reprend :

-Mais, comment ça se fait que Naruto a treize ans, Uchiwa-castré, douze, alors que Mr glaçon est né avant Naruto ? Demande Lucie.

-J'ai dit que j'avais douze ans ?

-Oui.

-Et bien, j'en ai treize.

Aucun commentaire.

-Uchiwa-boulet ! Tu n'arrive même pas à retenir ton âge ! Boulet !

-Taisez-vous ! Et dormez ! Ou je vous enchaîne tous ensemble et vous fait nettoyer toutes les toilettes de tous les pubs, bars et auberges de Konoha !

Ça, au moins, c'est convaincant ! Plus personne ne parle.

Encore un journée palpitante que je n'oublierai pas ! Enfin, Depuis que je connais Lulu, il y a beaucoup de journées que je n'arrive pas à oublier.

Bref, à suivre…( pas besoin de traduction, si ?)

(1) : Je ne sais pas si ça existe, mais on va dire que oui. 

(2) : pour ceux qui connaissent, je parle du pâté chinois.

* * *

_Alors? Commentaires? Lucie une petite peste et Kévin un sale manipulateur? Vous savez où mettre vos avis!_


	10. Chap 9:La photo, la rivière et les ramen

_Chapitre neuf! Je viens de m'en rendre compte, mais, en comptant le prologue comme un chapitre, j'en suis à mon dixième! Waaa!_

_ Je voudrais remercier les revieweurs (?) pour les commentaires que j'ai reçus : ), et aussi Tecil et Ookami pour les idées qu'elles m'ont données! Et pendant que j'y suis, souhaiter un bon anniversaire à Ookami, puisque j'ai réussi un poster un chapitre avant son anniversaire!_

* * *

Je vous ai déjà dit que des choses étranges se produisaient lorsque Lucie dort. Et bien cette fois encore, la mystérieuse force surnaturelle qui sévit dans son sommeil a une fois de plus frappé ! 

Je ne sais pas comment exactement ça s'est produit, parce que je dormais : J'ai senti une pression sur mon corps, j'ai ouvert les yeux, et j'ai vu que nous étions tous entassées. Tous ! Même Kakashi et les Anbu ! Et évidemment, Lucie y a échappé !

Enfin, bref, si quelqu'un était entré à ce moment-là, il serait mort de rire, et les réputation des ninja auraient rendu l'âme. Imaginez le tableau : Kakashi, le ninja copieur, l'homme au sharingan, le plus grand technicien de Konoha (selon Gai), celui qui a inventé les milles oiseaux, en pyjama étalé par terre sur trois Anbu, l'élite de l'élite donc, qui écrasaient eux-même trois genin, j'ai nommé ici Sakura, Naruto et Sasuke, et un civil, moi !

Dans tous les cas, maintenant, ils ont l'air traumatisés. Surtout que, réveillée par le hurlement de Simplette aux cheveux roses, Lucie s'est réveillée. Et, devinez quoi, son premier réflexe a été de nous prendre en photo. Mais ne pensez quand même pas que je n'ai pas essayé d'effacer le cliché compromettant ! Non ! J'ai bien essayé ! Seulement, le temps que je me dégage du tas humain, elle a eu le temps de cacher la « disquette » (je ne sais pas trop comment appeler ça) de son appareil photo numérique je ne sais où. J'ai essayé de lire dans ses pensées, mais elle s'est efforcée de ne pas y penser.

Du coup, après un rapide déjeuner, les ninja essaient de faire des pompes. J'ai bien dit « essaient », parce qu'il n'y a pas vraiment beaucoup de place dans le séjour. On a enfermé Lucie dans la salle de bain, mais ça ne changeait strictement rien, donc on l'a fait sortir. En fait, ce n'était pas exactement dans le but d'avoir plus de place, mais, bon passons.

Bref, je m'ennuie encore !

Soudain, Lulu me donne un coup de coude : elle me fait signe de regarder les autres faire des pompes et me chuchote :

- Loués soient les Oris, Omnia vident Ils voient tout.

Aucun commentaire. C'est une phrase tirée de Stargate SG1. Et c'est pourri ce qu'elle me sort.

Finalement, voyant que ça ne me fait pas réagir, elle abandonne, croise les bras sur la table et met sa tête dans le creux. Ça y est, elle dort.

Mais c'est marrant ! Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura ont l'air con à côté de Kakashi ! Celui-ci fait des pompes très rapidement sur un doigt, tandis qu'eux doivent utiliser leurs deux mains et n'y vont pas super vite.

Mort de rire. Intérieurement.

Et puis c'est tout.

Mais, qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Je m'ennuie, moi !

Allez ! Vive les lecteurs mp3 !

J'ai à peine le temps de dérouler les écouteurs, que quelqu'un frappe à la porte :

-Kakashi ! Mon éternel rival ! Ouvre !

Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire qui c'est.

En fin de compte, je crois que le lecteur mp3, ça sera pour plus tard ! Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser !

Kakashi fixe la porte :

« _et si je faisait semblant de ne pas être là ?_ »

-Je sais que tu es là !

« _et si j'étais aux toilettes, je ne pourrais pas lui répondre. Encore moins lui ouvrir._ »

Intéressant ! Le ninja copieur en train de se défiler !

«_ Mince ! J'ai oublié que j'ai laissé la porte ouverte !_ »

Boulet !

Boum ! A force de taper dessus, l'ombrageuse panthère de jade de Konoha vient de d'ouvrir la porte, qui s'est un tout petit peu arrachée de ses gonds.

Je remarque aussi que Lee, Neji et Tenten sont aussi là. Ces deux dernier légèrement choqués. Enfin, normalement, ils devraient avoir l'habitude !

Le surexcité en survet' vert, j'ai nommé Gai Maito, entre, sans gène :

-Mon éternel rival ! Lorsque j'ai vu Neji aussi troublé ce matin, j'ai immédiatement su qu'il s'était passé quelque chose avec toi !

Pas qu'une seule chose si vous voulez mon avis.

-Et bien sûr, je me suis immédiatement rendu ici, et me voilà.

Non, sans rire, on avait pas remarqué !

-Gai, ma porte.

-Ooh…Mais qui est cette charmante demoiselle ? demande-t-il pour détourner la conversation.

La « charmante demoiselle » en question relève la tête, l'air endormi, et demande, très classe :

-Gneu ?

-Aurait-elle conquis le cœur de Neji pour autant le troubler ?

Tenten et le concerné s'étouffent, mine résignée de Kakashi, air heureux de Lee et les autres oscillent entre la surprise, la désolation, le dégoût et l'incrédulité.

-Mais d'où il sort, celui-là ?

Lucie, toujours en retard de trois plombes, mais bon passons…

-Gai, dehors.

-Mais…

-Pas de « mais », sors de chez moi ! Tout de suite !

-Il y a une autre raison pour laquelle je suis venu !

-Un défi ?

-Effectivement ! Tu es digne d'être mon éternel rival !

-C'est génial, maintenant dehors !

-Oui, et tu m'accompagnes !

Soupir agacé.

-Non.

-Mais c'est l'occasion de voir une fois pour toute qui de nous deux est le meilleur ! Nous sommes à égalité ! Soixante partout ! argumente Gai.

-Non !

-Et je te laisse choisir le défi !

-Non !

-Kakashi ! N'as-tu pas envie de savoir qui est le meilleur ?

-Non.

-Kakashi Hatake !

-Bravo ! Tu sais comment je m'appelle ! raille le ninja copieur.

-Kakashi !

-Bon d'accord ! Mais vite !

Je sens qu'on va s'amuser !

-C'est toi qui doit choisir.

-…Celui qui est le plus populaire. Les gamins votent, balance l'homme au sharingan au hasard.

En fait, il a la flemme de bouger, donc il choisit quelque chose où il n'aura pas besoin de bouger le petit doigt. Et il a déjà essayé Pierre, papier, ciseaux.

En tout cas, ça sera vite fait.

-Et si je ne gagne pas, commence Gai.

Pourquoi le « si » ?

-…je promets de faire mille pompes !

-Si tu veux. Les gosses, dépêchez-vous !

N'empêche, à la place des Anbu, je serai mort de rire. M'enfin, ça doit pas être si inhabituel.

-Gai-sensei ! hurle Lee en mettant une main sur son cœur.

-Lee ! lui répond le fou en vert.

-Gai-sensei !

-Lee !

-Stop Now (1)! s'écrie Lucie.

Ô sauveuse de l'humanité, jamais je ne te remercierais assez pour ce que tu viens de faire ! Je te serai éternellement reconnaissant….Minute, là ! c'est de Lucie dont je viens de parler ? alors oubliez ! Ce qu'elle va me faire subir ces prochaines heures va effacer ma dette.

-Je vote pour le pervers masqué, ajoute-t-elle.

-Idem, je répond.

Et comme s'ils s'étaient synchronisés, Sakura, Naruto et Sasuke répondent en même temps :

-Kakashi-sensei.

Neji et Tenten se regardent, hésitent puis :

-Kakashi-sensei.

-Bon, élu à la majorité absolue, le pervers masqué. C'est bon, c'est fini.

Mais, au plus grand malheur de l'homme au sharingan, Gai se met à faire des pompes dans l'entrée, en parlant (ce qui est deux fois plus chiant !) malgré les protestations du locataire :

-Ah ! Je te reconnais bien là Kakashi, mon éternel rival ! La flamme de la jeunesse brûle en toi ! Mais qu'as-tu de plus que moi je n'ai pas ?

-Une attitude nonchalante qui fait super classe ? propose Lucie.

-Il _est_ classe, j'ajoute. And no, I'm not gay !

-Ok, et il est aussi très charismatique, fait remarquer Lulu.

-Silencieux.

-Calme.

Non, nous ne cirons pas les bottes du « pervers masqué » (qui n'en a pas), nous chantons ses louanges, nuance !

-Mais vous savez quoi, Gai-sensei ? demande Lucie.

-Je suis tout ouïe.

-Il serait encore plus facile de répondre à la question : qu'avez-vous que lui n'a pas pour son plus grand bonheur ?

-Ce n'est pas faux, je commente.

-Je dirais même plus, c'est vrai, complète Lulu.

J'ai l'impression que les autres sont trop choqués pour répondre.

-Par exemple, explique le 'tite brune, votre combi' so not sexy !

-Parce que l'uniforme est sexy, peut-être ? je réplique.

-Non, mais avoue quand même qu'il est mieux que la combinaison verte.

-C'est vrai. Et à la page des « so not sexy » il y a aussi les sourcils.

Je ne pensais pas que victimiser Gai serait aussi marrant.

-N'oublie pas la coupe de cheveux. Tu as remarqué que notre prof de SVT a la même ?

-………Ne critiquez pas Gai-sensei ! réagit Lee trois plombes après.

-Non, Lee. Cela part d'un bon sentiment, corrige l'homme en vert.

C'est ça ! Et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier alu' !

-De plus, argumente Lucie, nous ne critiquons pas, nous pointons les défauts !

Si elle le dit, 'faudra quand même qu'elle m'explique la différence.

-………Bon allez, tous dehors, s'écrie soudain Kakashi.

Personne ne fait un geste.

-Ok, je m'casse.

-Hey, vous êtes sensé nous baby-sitter ! je proteste.

Non pas que j'ai peur de rester seul sans lui, mais le fait de rester sans adulte avec le truc vert qui fait des pompes dans l'entrée, et que va falloir que j'enjambe pour sortir, ne me rend pas super enthousiaste.

Finalement, je le suis (après avoir enjambé Gai Ôo) et à ma suite, Lucie, bien évidemment, Sasuke, Sakura, forcément, Naruto, les Anbu, Neji qui a pensé que ce serait mieux pour sa santé mentale (déjà bien atteinte par le côtoiement quotidien de « l'ornithorynque endimanché de Konoha » by Kisame), Tenten, Gai, malheureusement, qui a décidé que l'air frais serait bien meilleur et puis Lee, obligatoirement.

Et nous re-revoilà au bord de la rivière, encore une foix. A mon avis, Kakashi doit être hydrophile pour nous emmener aussi souvent ici.

Bref, Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Neji, Tenten et Sakura ont décidé de s'entraîner ensemble, et Kakashi songe sérieusement à balancer dans l'eau Gai qui fait encore des pompes tout en encourageant sa réplique miniature à renfort de grands cris.

Quant à moi, je viens d'avoir une excellente idée. Non, soyons plus précis, Kakashi a eu une excellente idée pour moi.

-Lucie, est-ce que tu as quelque chose qui craint l'eau sur toi ?

-Non.

-Parfait.

Rapidement, je l'attrape et la lance dans l'eau (pas difficile vu son poids).

Elle fait un magnifique vol plané. Plouf.

Elle s'assoit, recrache l'eau qu'elle a dans la bouche et, toute trempé qu'elle est me lance :

-Sale…Sale…

-Vengeance pour ce matin.

Sous les yeux ébahis des ninja, Lucie se lève, et vient vers moi avec l'intention de ma rendre la pareille.

Parfois, elle n'arrive pas à ouvrir sa bouteille d'eau et pense pouvoir me jeter à l'eau ? Elle croit au Père Noël !

Traîtresse ! Elle utiliser les chatouilles ! Elle n' pas le droit ! Elle sait que je suis hyper chatouilleux au niveau des hanches ! Non !

Plouf ! Et voilà ! Je suis dans l'eau ! Aucun commentaire ! Je me suis fait maîtrisé par une fille plus jeune que moi de deux ans et alors ?

N'empêche on a l'air con comme ça ! Deux crétins tous mouillés ! Mais il faut que je me venge !

-Bataille d'eau, j'hurle en éclaboussant ma meilleur amie qui ne se prive pas d'en faire autant.

Les genin nous regardent les yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Puis, finalement, Naruto, suivi de Lee, nous rejoint. Tenten entraîne Neji qui pris dans la bataille n'a d'autre choix que de participer. Sasuke reste au bord de l'eau, jusqu'à ce que Kakashi ne lance dans la rivière en même temps que Sakura.

Après avoir fini son exercice, Gai encourage Kakashi à nous rejoindre ( Je te lancerai dans l'eau s'il le faut ! –Crève !), mais il ne réussit pas.

Bref, après une bonne heure, épuisés, nous sortons de l'eau. Tous sauf, Lucie.

-Tu sais quoi, je l'informe, si tu restes dans l'eau, tu ne vas pas sécher.

-Qui a dis que je voulais sécher ?

-C'est vrai. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne sors pas ? demande Tenten.

-J'ai la flemme, avoue-t-elle. J'ai la flemme de me lever. Parce que sur terre, je serai encore plus lourde, et donc, encore plus fatiguée.

-Mais, t'as l'air vachement bête, comme ça, fait remarquer la kunoichi experte en armes blanches.

-Le ridicule ne tue pas.

C'est vrai. Sinon, Lulu serait morte depuis belle lurette. Honnêtement, se balader avec elle, c'est synonyme de se taper la honte devant tout le monde. Si, si, je vous assure, j'en sais quelque chose…

-Et donc, tu comptes rester assise là ? demande Tenten.

-Ben….ouais.

-Pourquoi ? l'interroge encore l'élément féminin de la team de Gai.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Mais je t'en…crotte ! Je t'encrotte ! Qu'est-ce que t'as à me poser toutes ces questions, hein ? 'Y a pas le droit de flemmarder tranquille dans l'eau ?

-Traduction : elle a la flemme de répondre à tes questions, et tu ferais mieux d'arrêter.

-Pourquoi ?

Ne pas lui foutre un pain. Comment Neji fait ? Dans le manga, Tenten a l'air…normale ! Je ne m'attendais pas à une pipelette ! Comment Neji fait-il donc pour ne pas craquer ? Entre les deux surexcités verts et la pipelette…

-Parce que.

Génial ! Elle se tait !

Mais hélas, ça ne dure pas longtemps.

-C'est le truc que tu as sur les dents ? demande-t-elle à Lucie.

Ôops. Elle s'aventure sur un terrain dangereux.

-C'est marrant, ça brille parce que tu es au soleil.

Elle est suicidaire.

-C'est pas beau.

Elle vient de signer son arrêt de mort.

-Tu parles, c'est affreux ! commente Sakura. C'est pour joindre les martiens ? Remarque, c'est pratique, le jour où on sera envahi, tu pourras leur communiquer un message de paix.

Je le sens sanglante, la mort.

Elles me le revaudront.

J'entre vite dans l'eau, pose la main sur l'épaule de Lucie et détourne le sujet pour éviter un massacre. Hurry up, hurry up (_vite, vite_), un sujet de conversation !

-Hey ! Lulu, tu te souviens de ce matin !

-Ouais…

Allez ! Un sujet de conversation !

« Réfléchis, réfléchis, cerveau en éruption ! » (2)

Bingo ! Les frères siamois.

-Tu te souviens qu'Hubert a eu une crampe ?

-Oh oui !

-Tu as aimé, hein ?

-Oh oui !

-Tu voudrais qu'il en ait d'autres ?

-Ouiiii !

Lucie a vraiment l'air contente. Elle a le sourire innocent d'un enfant à qui on vient de donner une glace. C'en est effrayant.

Les autres sont bouche bée. Enfin, Tenten et Sakura sont bouche bée. Lee a provoqué Sasuke en duel, et les autres les regardent.

* * *

Vingt-deux Kronenbourg, et une de moins. 

Ralalalala !

Après le combat Lee/Sasuke, ils ont enchaîné sur un Neji/Naruto, puis un Naruto/Lee. Et maintenant, ils passent à Sasuke versus Neji. Sakura encourage Sasuke à grands cris (je sais pourquoi il voulait déserter, maintenant…) et Tenten observe le combat, très concentrée, mais surtout, silencieuse (Oui !). Et nous, Lucie et moi nous ennuyons !

Enfin ! Ils finissent par s'arrêter parce qu'ils avaient trop faim !

- On va manger ?

-Oui.

-On mange quoi ?

-Ramen !

-Ramen ?

-Hm..

By Naruto, Kakashi et Sasuke.

-Allons tous chez Ichiraku! S'écrie Gai.

-Non pas encore ! s'exclame Sakura.

-C'est vrai ça, commente Lulu. Quand on ne mange que des pâtes, on varie ! La coquillettes le lundi, les spaghettis le mardi…

-Mais on varie, coupe Naruto ! On prend des ramen au miso le lundi, des ramen au porc le mercredi…

-Et le mardi ? je demande.

-Mais je t'en pose des question ? réplique un Naruto rendu nerveux par la faim sans doute. (Ça nous met tous dans le même état)

-Ben, ouais.

-Grammaticalement, non, objecte la première de ma classe. Il a dit « des questions » or, il n'en pose qu'une seule. Donc, non, il ne t'en pose pas des questions.

-Mais on s'en fout, râle Sakura.

-Sakura, il ne faut pas dire cela ! corrige Gai. La jeune demoiselle dont je ne connais toujours pas le nom t'apprend des choses ! Il ne faut pas dire « non » à la connaissance !

Mais on s'en fout de la grammaire, non ?

-Oh Gai-sensei, vous avez raison !

-Oh, Lee, je suis heureux que tu t'en aperçoives ! Certaines personnes ne saisissent pas ce genre de chose pourtant fondamentales !

Hep, hep, hep ! Une minute, là! Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens visé ?

-Oh Gai-sensei, je suis heureux que vous soyez fier de moi !

-Oh Lee….

-Stop now, ni bu chi dao (1)! Les interrompt Lucie en chantant du chinois.

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Rien.

-Bon, en clair, on va à Ichiraku ou pas ? demande Kakashi.

-Oui !

Aucune réponse à part celle de Naruto.

-On a qu'a faire un vote à main levée ! propose Gai. Que tous ceux qui veulent aller à Ichiraku lèvent la main !

Les mains de Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura (à cause de Uchiwa-grincheux), Kakashi, Gai et sa réplique miniature se lèvent..

En même temps, c'est Kakashi qui paie, donc je vais le suivre, hein ?

Je lève ma main et celle de Lulu. Neji et Tenten, voyant que tout le monde veut aller manger des ramens, votent aussi pour.

-Bon, ba, à l'unanimité, tous chez Ichiraku ! conclue le ninja copieur, déjà derrière son livre.

-Minute ! On ne pourrait pas rentrer chez vous avant histoire de se changer, je demande.

Parce qu'il faut bien se souvenir, qu'en ce moment même où je parle, je suis toujours dans l'eau avec Lucie ! Donc mouillé ! J'sais pas trop pourquoi je suis resté dans l'eau avec Lulu, mais c'était bien, vu qu'il fait chaud.

Le pire c'est qu'on est les seuls ! Les autres sont sortis de l'eau, et comme il fait chaud, ils ont séché, mais pas nous ! On va avoir l'air con ! Deux crétins mouillés dans le resto !

Du calme, le ridicule ne tue pas ! le ridicule ne tue pas !

Je sors de l'eau quand même, entraînant ma meilleure amie avec moi.

-Ouais, mais va falloir faire un détour ! proteste Sakura.

-Ouais, c'est vrai ça, on a faim !

Lucie soupire :

-Vous avez envie de vous taper la honte avec nous ?

-On fera semblant de pas vous connaître, réplique Simplette.

Je vais la tuer.

-La majorité a voté. On y va ! annonce Kakashi.

Stop ! Comment ça la majorité ? j'interviens. Il n'y a que Cheveux roses et Naruto qui ont décidé !

Soudain, quelqu'un me tire par le col. C'est l'homme au sharingan qui fait je-ne-sais-quoi sur mon tee-shirt et celui de la 'tite chinoise psychopathe en herbe.

Ooh ! Mes vêtements sont sec ! Ceux de Lulu aussi !

-Voilà, le problème est réglé.

Sûrement un truc de ninja.

Bref, nous nous mettons en route. Mais je crois que Kakashi devra recommencer sa technique : Lucie est en train d'essayer de démêler ses cheveux à l'aide de sa main, et projette de l'eau partout vu qu'elle a les cheveux longs jusqu'aux coudes. Je sens que je vais encore être trempé avant même qu'on arrive au resto'…Ahlalala ! Les filles alors ! Mais je reconnait qu'il n'y a pas que les filles qui sont inssuportables: il y a aussi les gars. Gai et Lee, ensemble, c'est à en faire une crise de nerf! Ils n'arrêtent pas de gigoter dans tous les sens, d'hurler (pas "parler", non, "hurler"!)

Nous voilà arrivés ! Enfin ! Je commençais à avoir faim ! Non, j'_ai _faim !

Soudain…

-Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun.

Non pas encore ! Je refuse ! Cela ne peut-être vrai !

C'est sûrement un cauchemar ! Ou même un sort de genjutsu ! Mais cela ne peut en aucun cas être vrai ! Non ! It's impossible ! Das ist unmöglich ! Pas un deuxième jour d'affilé !

Je me tuerai plutôt que de subir ça encore une fois ! (3)

Mais malheureusement, je découvre d'une manière assez rude, que Dieu n'existe pas ! (4)

Oui, car une Ino plus que hystérique se jette sur les épaules de Sasuke. Et encore une dispute bien bruyante avec Simplette aux cheveux roses ! Une !

Ricanement moqueur de Naruto. Petit sourire microscopique de Neji. Sourire, plus grand, de Tenten à l'intention des deux filles. Lamentations de Lee, consolé par Gai. Indifférence totale de l'éternelle endormie, surnommée ainsi par ses camarades de classe, et du ninja copieur.

Ça fait tellement, tellement, tellement de bruit !

Et pendant qu'on y est, on devrait faire venir les reste des Rookies, ça ferait encore plus de bruit ! Mes oreilles s'enfuiront vers des contrées plus calmes, et j'aurai une magnifique migraine !

Si Dieu existe, il doit être sadique, car au moment où je pensais cela, Hinata, Kiba, Shino apparaissent, accompagnés par Kurenai.

C'était ironique bon sang ! Pitié que l'on m'achève ! Je veux mourir !

La vie n'est plus supportable dans ces conditions !

Mais heureusement, ils s'en vont ! L'équipe numéro huit s'en va ! Oui ! Oui ! Oui !

Pas que j'ai quelque chose contre eux, non ! D'ailleurs Hinata et Shino sont assez calmes, voire silencieux pour ce dernier, mais Kiba est sans aucun doute aussi bruyant que Naruto. Et les deux ensembles forment quelque chose d'intenable !

Donc, je remercie quiconque dirigeant le monde ! Car ils s'en vont, ayant déjà mangé et quelque chose d'autre en tête.

Je m'étais réjoui…trop vite. Si j'avais su ce qui ce se passait plus tard…

(1) : Stop Now, chanson chinoise de Michaël Wong (ou Wang Guang Liang). 

(2) : Du dessin animé, Jimmy Neutron. C'est pathétique…

(3) : ça ne vous dit rien : )))

(4) : Ce n'est pas une phrase contre la religion, je n'ai rien contre elle, c'est seulement dans l'esprit du personnage.

* * *

_Alors, ça vous a plu? Vous avez aimé? reviews!_


	11. Chap10:le sport, c'est bon pour la santé

_Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto._

_ J'ai enfin découvert qu'il fallait faire un disclaimer. Mieux vaut tard que jamais ?_

_  
_Après avoir mangé, nous errons dans les rues tout en discutant :

- …Non, mais c'est clair, vous feriez un trop beau couple ! argumente Lucie.

- Ils ne sont pas gais ! hurle Sakura.

- Naruto, tu aimes Sasuke, non ? demande Lucie, ignorant totalement Simplette.

Elle essaie de les mettre en couple, là ? Ralala ! Subtilité, discrétion, et logique tout ce qu'elle n'aura jamais.

Soudain, une ombre me saute dessus, épargnant Naruto de répondre à la question. Et heureusement, encore une fois, Sasuke me sauve. Ça devient une habitude, là !

Bref, encore une fois, il retiens son chat.

- Oh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon ! s'écrient en cœur Tenten, Ino et Lucie.

- Aaatchaaa !

Oh non ! Pitié pas ça ! Pas encore ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Hein, franchement ? Un bruit pareil, personne ne le mérite ! Comme quoi, l'enfer n'est pas toujours sous terre !

Et encore, je crois que le pire, c'est pour le chat : il est entre les mains de filles ! Brr ! ça doit être horrible, mais par respect pour les âmes sensibles, je ne décrirai pas les sévices qu'il subit.

Pourtant, il y a encore une autre victime ! Sasuke qui n'est, pour une fois, pas tout à fait au centre de l'attention, est assailli de questions :

- Il s'appelle comment ?

- Neko.

- C'est original (1), commente une personne dont le but est de casser toutes les personnages présents et que je n'ai même pas besoin de nommer.

- Tu l'as depuis combien de temps ?

- Je ne sais plus.

- Il a quel âge ?

- Je ne sais plus.

Bref, il est bombardé de questions.

- Galère, marmonne Shikamaru.

- Moi, j'préfère les chiens, critique Naruto.

- Donc, tu n'en as pas, conclue Lulu. Nouvelle Sherlock Holmes?

- Non.

- Donc tu es gai ! s'exclame-t-elle. Et tu feras un super couple avec Sasuke. Ou Neji, c'est comme tu veux !

Silence.

- C'est quoi encore cette connerie ? je demande.

- Ben, ouais, tu sais, l'histoire du mec qui va nettoyer la niche de son chien et qui rencontre son nouveau voisin, explique la folle bonne pour l'asile. Ils tapent la discute, et le mec avec la niche demande à l'autre son emploi. Il répond….euh…quelque chose-logique, j'ai oublié le nom, mais c'est pas grave. L'autre ne comprend pas alors le nouveau voisin lui explique : puisqu'il a une niche, alors il a un chien. S'il a chien, il a peut-être des enfants, et s'il en a alors, il a une femme, et donc, il est hétéro ! Donc à partir de la niche, il devine qu'il est hétéro. Le soir, l'homme avec la niche en parle à son pote, qui ne capte rien du tout. Alors, il lui sort : « tu n'as pas de chien, alors tu es gai ! »

Aucun commentaire. Ça doit être le truc le plus stupide qu'elle n'ait jamais sorti !

- …Et ceux qui ont un chat ? demande Naruto.

- …Eh ben…Ils sont transsexuels ! balance-t-elle au hasard.

- Mwahahaha ! Sasuke est une fille ! s'esclaffe le héros du manga.

- Lucie, je te signale que tu as aussi un chat, je précise.

Mais la folle tout juste citée n'a pas le temps de répondre, car soudain…

- Ils sont là-bas, je les ai vu ! hurle une voix féminine et hystérique.

Neji et Sasuke se retournent précipitamment, scrutent l'horizon et écarquillent les yeux.

Ce n'est pas du tout un bon signe. Je le sens mal.

Et en effet, j'ai raison : ce sont les groupies. Je vais tuer Lulu, Tenten et compagnie. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles ont fait autant de bruits, ça les a rameutées !

- Vingt-deux, v'là les fans ! s'écrie Lucie.

- Je dois dire que je ne suis pas totalement contre.

- Ça veut dire quoi ça, demande Naruto.

- Chacun pour sa peau !

- Non ! Il faut rester soudés ! réplique Gai. Il faut aider Sasuke et Neji !

- Comment ? je demande.

- En effectuant un repli stratégique !

Traduction : fuyons !

- Ça ne va pas se passer comment ça, s'exclame Ino. Non, mais elles se prennent pour qui ces greluches ? Sasuke est à moi !

Elle s'avance vers la troupe de fans qui se rapprochent dangereusement vers nous, et se met à leur vociférer un tas d'insultes not really kind for them _( pas vraiment gentilles pour elles)._ Mais cette stratégie ne marche pas vraiment. Pour ne pas dire du tout : les groupies la dépassent, l'ignorant totalement.

- Galère !

Pas besoin de préciser qui marmonne encore dans sa barbe.

Shikamaru entraîne Chôji parmi la foule, récupère Ino, se barre, et nous laisse plantés là.

Merci beaucoup…

Finalement, nous courons tous à travers la ville dans l'espoir de les semer. Mais Lucie court vraiment lentement et trébuche souvent. Je jette un coup d'œil vers elle : c'est pas vrai ! Elle porte des talons hauts ! Je le sens de plus en plus mal ! J'attrape sa main et l'entraîne pour aller plus vite. Seulement ça lui fait perdre l'équilibre, et devinez quoi, je tombe avec elle.

Preuve que les talons hauts sont inutiles. C'est stupide d'en mettre et ça ne sert qu'à vous ralentir ! Surtout quand vous êtes poursuivis par une horde de fans enragées!

Bref, rapidement, on se relève, puis je regarde les autres devant…disparus ! Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! On les a perdus ! Non !

Je scrute attentivement à droite, à gauche, devant : aucune trace d'eux !

Et merde, et merde, et galère, et galère, et galère, et merde!

Je le sens mal, mais alors vraiment mal !

Je tourne la tête derrière : les groupies se rapprochent de plus en plus !

Donc, je résume, on a perdu les autres, les fans nous rattrapent, nous sommes dans une ville inconnue, et Lucie ne peut pas courir plus vite. Je crois que je vais paniquer. Mais pour de bon là !

- On vous a eu ! s'exclame d'une voix triomphante l'une des filles, une blonde.

Elles nous ont en effet rattrapés. Je vous ai déjà dit que je le sentais mal ?

- Où sont-ils ?

- Ils se sont envolés, à la recherche de la cité perdue d'Atlantis, répond Lucie d'une voix très sérieuse.

- Ne vous moquez pas de moi ! s'écrie la blonde.

- Je ne me moque pas de vous ! Les cochons volants sacrés se sont réellement envolés !

- Oui, oui, bien sûr ! Où sont-ils ? répète-t-elle en détachant les syllabes.

- Ah ! Vous ne parliez pas des cochons volants sacrés, envolé afin de rechercher Atlantis ?

- Bien sûr que non ! On parle de Sasuke-kun et de Neji-kun !

- Qui sont-ils ? A quoi ressemblent-ils ? Nous ne les connaissons pas.

- Je sais que vous savez où ils sont ! réplique une brune. On vous a vu tout à l'heure avec eux.

- Sais-tu que l'emploi du « on », troisième personne du singulier, est un barbarisme ? interroge la folle qui me sert de meilleure amie, l'air très sérieux. « on » désigne un indéfini. Or, dans ce cas précis…

- On s'en fout ! s'exclame la foule

- Encore un barbarisme !

Je vais la tuer. Déjà qu'être coincés avec des folles hystériques qui pensent que nous savons qu'elles savent que nous savons où sont les autres, c'est assez stressant, mais alors, si on se met à se foutre d'elles, quelque chose me dit que ça va mal finir. Je le sens de plus en plus mal, si c'est possible.

- Dis-nous où ils sont ! dit une rousse en sortant un kunai.

Oh mon Dieu ! On va tous mourir ! Ces folles vont nous torturer le plus longtemps possible et ensuite nous tuer dans de atroces souffrances !

Non ! Je ne veux pas avoir les ongles arrachés, pas plus que les phalanges fracturées ! J'aurais voulu vivre ! J'aurais voulu pouvoir avoir mon Bac, travailler à la RATP (reste assis t'es payé (2)), épouser une fille que j'aimerais, avoir des enfants, et puis mourir vieux ! J'aurais voulu vivre !

- Ne nous affolons pas ! Range ce kunai, c'est dangereux ! dit ma 'tite chinoise d'une voix qui se veut apaisante.

- Où sont-ils ? Vous avez deux minutes !

- D'accord, je vais tout vous dire !

- Vas-y !

Toutes les fans sont scotchées à ses lèvres.

- Ils…sont allés aider les cochons volants sacrés. Oui, je sais ça semble difficile à croire, mais c'est pourtant la stricte vérité.

Silence.

Lucie esquisse un pas pour s'éloigner d'elles. Je fait de même.

- Vous allez mourir ! hurlent-elles.

Elles s'avancent vers nous.

- Stop !

Elles s'exécutent.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air stupide…en fait si, mais là n'est pas la question, explique Lulu. Vous savez très bien que si vous nous tuez, un, vous aurez des ennuis avec Tsunade, et deux, vous devrez reprendre votre piste à zéro. Je ne crois pas que vous ayez tellement envie de faire ça.

- C'est vrai, ça ! Elle n'a pas tord ! Je me demande comment on s'en est pas aperçu plus tôt ! s'exclame l'une d'entre elles, cachée parmi la foule.

Oh mon Dieu ! Et ça va devenir ninja, ça ? Je plains la prochaine génération.

- Mais où sont-ils ? C'est ta dernière chance de nous le dire !

- D'accord, j'abandonne. Mais, je préviens, ça va faire mal !

- Dis !

- …Ils sont allés se peloter tranquillement chez Sasuke.

Le temps qu'elles comprennent…Une info à la fois…

- Je vous jure que c'est la stricte vérité ! Avant que vous n'arriviez, ils se roulaient la pelle du siècle !

Hurlement animal qui me déchire les tympans.

- Ils…ils…

- Ils ?

- Ils ne sont pas gais !

-Si.

- Tu mens !

- Quel intérêt aurai-je à vous mentir ?

Ben…il t a tellement de raisons qui la poussent à faire ça ! Déjà, rien que pour voir leur mines horrifiées, pour se foutre d'elles, pour jeter Sasuke dans les bras de Neji (oui, sa logique est incompréhensible, je vous l'accorde), pour foutre le bordel à Konoha…Voilà quoi ! Il y a tellement de raisons que toutes les citer est impossible !

Mais, les fans, elles, ne connaissent pas Lucie aussi bien que moi je la connais.

- C'est vrai, admettent-elles en cœur, dépitées.

- C'est dur à accepter, ça paraît invraisemblable, commente Lucie d'une voix grave, et pourtant, c'est la vérité : Neji et Sasuke préfèrent les hommes.

Une bonne partie d'entre elles éclate en sanglots, certaines gémissent, et d'autres hurlent, et crient à quel point le monde est injuste.

Si c'est pas pathétique ! On se croirait après un match de la coupe du monde de football, dans les rangs de supporters de l'équipe perdante !

Tout à coup, alors que les groupies ne sont plus visibles à l'horizon, atterrissent souplement devant nous l'équipe sept, Neji et Tenten.

Je sens que ça va barder…

- Gai-sensei et Lee sont partis s'entraîner, nous informe Tenten d'un ton léger. Mais notre sensei nous a permis de rester ici.

- Alors comme ça, nous sommes gais ? demande Neji d'une voix qui ne présage rien de bon.

- Ben…ouais ! Enfin, d'après le manga ! répond ma meilleure amie, manipulatrice et grosse menteuse (c'est pour la bonne cause, 'faut l'excuser).

Le temps que tout ça monte à leurs cerveaux…

- Pardon ? hurlent presque Simplette, Neji et Uchiwa-castré.

- Ben…ouais !

- Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas une erreur d'interprétation ?

- Ben…non ! Vous vous roulez une pelle toutes les cinquante pages.

Big mensonge.

Cheveux roses s'évanouit. Mais, bizarrement, personne n'y fait attention. Comme c'est étrange !

- Mais, parfois, ça ne veut rien dire ! Naruto et moi, on s'est embrassé, une fois, mais ça ne veut strictement rien dire !

Kakashi le fixe d'un air surpris.

- C'était un accident, explique Sasuke.

- Hmm…

- C'est vrai ! Il ne s'est rien passé! Je vous le jure ! insiste-t-il.

- Tu sais, parfois, nier accuse encore plus, je l'informe.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux à dire que nous sommes homosexuels ? C'est une maladie ou quoi ? s'exclame Uchiwa-grincheux.

- Oh mais vous inquiétez pas, les _rassure_ Lucie, il n'y a pas que vous qui êtes gays ! Il y a plein de gens qui sont gays ! Vous deux, Naruto (qui s'étrangle en entendant ça), Kiba, Shino, Gaara, et même le pervers masqué !

Kakashi, iceberg-sur-pattes.

« _Mais pourquoi je suis là à jouer les baby-sitters ? »_

Comme quoi, il cache très bien son jeu. En même temps, il n'est pas ninja pour rien…

Ah...apparemment, Sakura a repris connaissance.

- Dans tous les cas, ils sont débarrassés de leur fan-club ! Bon, ils n'ont plus qu'à se balader en se tenant la main, mais au moins, plus de glousseuses.

Je ne suis pas totalement sûr que ça soit mieux. Quoique, ça entraîne leur self-contrôle !

- T'es totalement timbrée, conclue Sakura. Et puis, quelle idée de porter des talons hauts !

- Quand tu traînes 16h/24 avec un gars qui mesure un mètre quatre-vingt, et que toi, tu atteins à peine le mètre soixante, tu fais rapidement un complexe, crois-moi. Et puis ça peut être très utile !

- Ah bon ? demande Simplette, sceptique.

- Ben, je vais te montrer.

Elle s'avance vers elle et…

Et rien du tout !

- Toi, ne lui tend pas des perches aussi grandes, je lance à Sakura, puis, me tourne vers Lucie que j'ai immobilisé, toi, arrêtes tes gamineries.

Silence

- On fait quoi maintenant ? demande Naruto.

- Pas la rivière ! s'exclament ensemble Sakura et Lucie, pour une fois d'accord.

- Alors quoi ?

- On visite la ville, je propose.

Ils me regardent tous :

- 'Y a rien à visiter à part Ichiraku, fait remarquer Le héros du manga.

- …La colline des Hokage ?

- Celle où leurs visages sont sculptés ? je demande.

Non, je ne suis pas stupide, mais 'vaut mieux en être sûr.

- Oui.

- Au moins, je n'aurai pas la surprise de me retrouver sur une butte de terre avec écrit : « Vive les maîtres hokage ». Même si je doute fortement que ça existe. Mais, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir !

- Ouais ! On y va ! s'écrie Lulu. Comme ça, on pourra balancer Simplette du haut de la colline ! Comme dans mon rêve !

- Tu as rêvé que tu me tuais ? répète Sakura, incrédule.

- Oui !

- Tu sais que le meurtre est interdit pas la loi ?

- Oui !

Aucun commentaire.

- …Tu fais des rêves bizarres, commente Tenten.

- Moi aussi j'ai fait un rêve louche ! s'exclame Naruto. On était tous en tas, les uns sur les autres…

- Ce n'était pas un rêve, abruti ! coupe Sakura en levant les yeux au ciel.

- …Et un panda géant faisait exploser le mur…

- …C'était un rêve…

- …Alors le début était réel, mais la fin, non, résume Naruto.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demande Simplette.

Aucune réponse. Même les Anbu hochent la tête de manière négative. D'ailleurs, je les avais complètement oubliés, eux. Ils sont tellement discrets.

- Ne cherchez pas, c'est à cause de Lucie, je les informe.

Ils se tournent tous vers Lucie qui lève les bras :

- J'ai rien fait !

- Développe, m'encourage Kakashi avec appréhension.

Et je leur expose ce que j'ai constaté :

- C'est juste des coïncidences ! commente Sakura.

- Un éléphant au milieu des montagnes ? Une coïncidence ?

- Il doit forcément y avoir une raison parfaitement logique et rationnelle !

- Lucie est dotée de mystérieux pouvoir cependant scellés dans son inconscient et qui surgissent lorsqu'elle dort. Voilà ! C'est parfaitement logique et rationnel ! je m'exclame.

Silence.

- C'est pas plutôt le subconscient ? demande Lucie.

- Tu as une drôle de définition de « logique » et de « rationnel », commente Kakashi.

- De toute manière, ce ne sont que des coïncidences, tranche Neji.

Il ne serait pas un peu psychorigide, lui ?

- Vous ne voulez pas me croire ? je m'insurge.

- Ben, non, répond Lulu, comme si c'était une évidence. Ecoute un peu, Kévin !

- Et bien tant pis ! Je vous aurai prévenu !

Silence…encore.

- Bon, donc on fait quoi ? demande Tenten.

- On visite Konoha ! je propose.

- Et on tue Sakura ! complète Lucie.

« _Est-ce que j'ai contrarié Tsunade-sama ces derniers temps ? Je ne pense pas, non. Alors pourquoi me faire faire du baby-sitting ?_ »

'Y a pas idée de penser aussi fort !

- En route pour la colline des hokage ! s'exclame Tenten. Mais personne ne tue personne bien sûr !

Arg, apparemment, être dans la même équipe que Gai et Lee laisse des séquelles. Heureusement, Neji a fait contre-poids.  
Cette fille est bien trop énergique je trouve ( non, je ne suis absolument pas contradictoire !).

« _Mais pourquoi ils ont mis autant de marches ? Ils veulent nous épuiser pour nous balancer de la colline ou quoi ?_ »

- Lulu, arrête de penser aussi fort ! 'Y a que toi pour penser à des choses aussi stupides et tordues !

Tout le monde se retourne (ben, ouais, j'étais derrière avec Lulu, solidarité !).

- Attends, dit lentement Sakura.

- J'attends.

- Tu arrives à lire dans ses pensées ? demande Tenten.

- Ben…ouais…

- Vraiment ? Tu utilises quelle technique ?

- Aucune.

- Tu peux vraiment le faire ? m'interroge Neji, plus que sceptique.

_« Ce type est un menteur »_

Si j'attrape la personne qui a dit ça, je lui fais passer un sale quart d'heure (enfin, si j'y arrive).

- Si je vous le dis.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment ! je soupire, exaspéré. Vous venez de vous en rendre compte ? Avec tous les sous-entendus que je faisais ! Vous croyiez que je faisais comment pour copier sur Lucie ? Que j'utilisais mon Byakugan ou mon Sharingan ?

- Kakashi-sensei, vous étiez au courant ?

On doit avoir l'air intelligent, nous, au plein milieu des escaliers !

- Oui, ils en parlent dans le livre.

Silence.

- Et tout le monde trouve ça logique ? s'exclame Sakura.

Je soupire :

- Mais est-ce qu'il y a ne serait-ce qu'une chose de logique ici ?

- Vous me réveillez quand vous aurez terminé, indique Lucie.

Je me prépare à faire mon super discours sur « Il n'y a strictement rien de logique », mais soudain…alors, soit, j'hallucine, soit, depuis le début, tout cela n'est qu'un rêve, soit, l'univers s'acharne sur nous.

Bon, donnons l'alarme au risque de paraître stupide.

- L'Aflastuki !

Tout le monde, mis à part Dormeuse, me regarde. Sauf que c'est pas dans _ma _direction qu'il faut le faire. Plutôt dans celle où je pointe mon doigt, non?

**Vorsetzung...**

_(1) : Il me semble que « Neko », en japonais, signifie « chat »._

_(2) : toutes mes excuses à la RATP, c'était trop tentant. Encore une fois, toutes mes excuses._


End file.
